Travesía de invierno
by AristeMousa
Summary: Ese invierno prometía ser inolvidable para nuestra protagonista. Sucrette pensaba que seguramente sería maravilloso si Lysandro supiera sus sentimientos, pero, ¿y si fuera posible que pasara algo aún más maravilloso? [NathanielxSucrette]
1. I: Dos entradas

**Travesía de invierno**

I: Dos entradas

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

Ya eran finales de octubre. La frescura de la mañana comenzaba a amainar gracias al agradable calor emitido por los rayos del sol. Algunos cúmulos comenzaban a juntarse sobre la superficie azulada del cielo, pintándolo de blanco con sus abultadas formas. El día inspiraba la tranquilidad de cualquiera que caminara bajo ese apacible cielo. Sucrette, para no variar, era la excepción que confirmaba la regla; de nuevo se había despertado tarde y se le había ido el autobús, por lo que su único interés era llegar a tiempo a la clase de literatura.

—¡A un lado! —gritaba a cualquiera que se encontraba a su paso.

Rápidamente cruzó el patio y la entrada del instituto, hallándose en un santiamén frente a la puerta del aula A, que abrió con cuidado, temiendo que el profesor ya hubiese llegado.

—¡Su! —la saludó Rosalya.

—¡Hola, Su! Te has salvado, aún no llega —le dijo Alexy, sentado junto a la peliblanca.

—Menos mal —respondió Sucrette, recobrando el aliento.

—Por poco y no lo logras —comentó Armin sin despegar sus ojos de la consola.

—Vaya, parece que has corrido un montón —le comentó Kentin.

La joven se acomodó los cabellos del flequillo que se habían dispersado por toda su frente a causa de la carrera y luego miró a sus amigos: Rosalya al lado de Alexy, pero Kentin estaba al lado de Armin. ¿Y ahora dónde iba a sentarse ella? Inspeccionó el resto del aula, encontrando un solitario lugar al lado de la ventana, sólo unos libros reposaban sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabes quién está aquí? —preguntó Sucrette a Violeta, que se sentaba enfrente.

—Estaba Nathaniel, pero ha salido un momento —respondió la ojigris.

—Ah, entonces no hay problema si me quedo aquí. Gracias.

La muchacha colocó sus cosas frente a sí, del lado izquierdo de la mesa, y se quedó en silencio, ya que Violeta hablaba con Kim sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar y, aun si lo hiciera, parecía que la conversación ya estaba bastante desarrollada como para que pudiera entenderla. Echó una mirada rápida a la peliblanca, quien le sonrió en silencio, moviendo su dedo índice izquierdo para apuntar a cierta persona que le causó un sonrojo a la joven.

—Lysandro… —susurró para sí misma.

El victoriano se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella, pero dos bancas más hacia la derecha, cerca de la puerta. A su lado, Castiel había extendido sus pies sobre el escritorio, relajándose a sus anchas, mientras platicaba con su amigo, seguramente, sobre su música. Quería levantarse e ir a hablar con él un poco, sin embargo, temía que sus sentimientos la traicionaran de manera que algo indebido se le escapara de los labios. Sus ojos se apartaron pronto de los de él y se limitaron a regresar la vista a la mesa en que Sucrette misma se encontraba.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —se preguntó la muchacha, volviéndose a la ventana al tiempo en que su mano derecha se limitaba a sostener su barbilla.

Ella, a diferencia de la mayor parte de sus compañeros, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto lentamente: el delegado había entrado junto con el profesor, ambos cargaban un montón de copias, ya que era hora de la siguiente lección, puesto que recientemente habían presentado el examen del bloque anterior. Tras dejar las hojas en el escritorio, Nathaniel se dio la vuelta para ir a su lugar.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda —le dijo el profesor.

—De nada —respondió el delegado con una sonrisa.

Cuando el rubio prestó atención a su mesa, se percató de que _ella_ estaba ahí. ¿En qué momento había pasado eso? En tanto caminaba, sus ojos se perdían en Sucrette: la piel blanca parecía la de un tierno durazno; todas sus facciones eran encantadoras, sobre todo sus mejillas, que se coloreaban de rosa a menudo, y sus labios, un poco resaltados por el brillo color cereza que solía usar; los cabellos oscuros, brillantes al mismo tiempo, le llegaban hasta la cintura y caían libremente por su espalda, emulando una cascada de tinta, aunque dos trencitas se escapaban por el frente, quedando a los lados; y juraría que la muchacha tenía dos zafiros en lugar de ojos, cuyo marco eran unas largas pestañas negras.

No importaba cuánto la viera, sentía necesidad de seguir observando cada detalle de ella hasta que toda su imagen se quedara tan impregnada en su mente que, de alguna manera, se apaciguara su corazón por la costumbre de verla a cada momento. Nathaniel, levemente acalorado, meneó la cabeza un par de veces, antes de disponerse a tomar asiento. La chica, al escuchar la silla, movida por el delegado, volvió a la realidad y lo miró alegremente.

—Hola, Nath, espero que no te moleste que me haya sentado aquí —susurró la ojiazul.

—Para nada —respondió el rubio, abriendo su cuaderno.

La clase comenzó una vez que el profesor repartió un juego de fotocopias a cada uno. A diferencia de otras clases, Sucrette realmente se interesaba por ésa de tal forma que no prestaba atención a nada más. Precisamente de ahí provenía su inusual prisa por llegar a tiempo a una clase que no fuera la de doña Delanay; en otros casos, como en la del profesor Farres, se limitaba a poner de su parte lo necesario, sin preocuparse mucho por llegar un par de minutos tarde.

Nathaniel movía su bolígrafo suavemente, escribía notas en su cuaderno sobre lo que decía el profesor. Al mirar de reojo a su compañera, se dio cuenta de que ella hacía lo mismo, pero sobre las mismas hojas que les había repartido el profesor. Iba a decirle algo para bromearle, pero prefirió dejarla en paz, ya que parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

—Señorita Violeta, ¿podría leer el siguiente fragmento por favor?

—Claro, profesor —respondió ella, levantándose con las hojas en mano —. "Ese doblón era del oro más puro y virginal, extraído del corazón de alguna maravillosa colina donde, a oriente y occidente, corren sobre arenas las aguas surgentes de muchos Pactolos."

—Muy bien, gracias. Entonces, como les decía, el Pactolo…

El ojimiel sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de Sucrette al escuchar esas líneas acerca del doblón del _Pequod_. A él le gustaban más las novelas policíacas, pero parecía que a la pelinegra le apasionaba el género de aventuras, como la de ese momento, que narraba Herman Melville en su _Moby Dick_.

El resto de la clase flotó entre las olas de otros relatos que trataban también de travesías en el mar. Mientras el profesor borraba sus anotaciones del pizarrón, los alumnos salían con calma, pues había una hora libre antes del receso. Nathaniel, viendo cómo Sucrette rápidamente guardaba sus cosas, se dio prisa también.

—Oye, Su…

La aludida no escuchaba, ya que se ocupaba en ver qué hacía aquel muchacho silencioso. Cuando se dio cuenta de que dejaba el aula junto a su amigo pelirrojo, echó su mochila, a medio cerrar, sobre su hombro derecho y le dijo:

—¡Nos vemos más tarde, Nath!

—¡Su!

El ojimiel, con la mano estirada, como queriendo detenerla, se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos hasta que se convenció de que la pelinegra ya se había ido. Sin poder hacer nada más, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada para irse.

—Los veo más tarde, ¿vale? —dijo Rosalya a los gemelos y Kentin al notar que su amiga se había ido.

Por su parte, Sucrette iba a paso lento por el pasillo (su apuro se había desvanecido al pensar en lo que hacía), tratando de calmarse, pensando de nuevo en lo que le había dicho su amiga peliblanca hacía unos días.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Luego de un largo día en la escuela, tras la clase de doña Delanay, la última de ese viernes, Rosalya había decidido salir de compras con Sucrette para distraerla un poco. Últimamente, la muchacha de cabellos de ébano había estado ausente, siempre pensando en algo que la enajenaba de todo lo demás que ocurría a su alrededor; un aura, un tanto melancólica, la rodeaba enérgicamente sin dejarla ir por más que alguna de sus amigas o alguno de los chicos quisiera animarla._

— _No te preocupes, Rosa, estoy bien —le había repetido en varias ocasiones, intentando persuadirla con ello de que la dejara tranquila con sus pensamientos, pero todo el mundo sabía que Rosalya no podía ser disuadida tan fácilmente. Alexy, Armin, Iris y Violeta también habían intentado hablar con ella en otra ocasión, pero el resultado había sido el mismo. Incluso el delegado se había preocupado por la ausencia de la sonrisa de Sucrette, por lo que había intentado hablar con ella a solas sin conseguirlo siquiera. Lysandro, aun siendo más reservado que el resto, había expresado a la ojiazul su interés por el cambio de actitud que estaba sufriendo la muchacha en ese momento, ofreciéndole sus oídos y, si le parecía bien, su ayuda. El único que, al parecer, no tenía interés alguno en lo que le sucedía era Castiel, quien tenía la costumbre de mirar de lejos cómo se desarrollaba la situación._

— _¿Tú sabes qué le pasa, Rosa? —le habían preguntado, además de Alexy, Lysandro y Nathaniel, sorprendiendo a la novia de Leigh, quien negó conocer la causa del comportamiento de aquella muchacha. A pesar de haber insistido en numerosas ocasiones, parecía que Sucrette había decidido sellar sus labios._

 _Precisamente ése era el día en que lograría hacerla hablar sobre lo que la tenía tan distante, o, al menos, ese era el plan de Rosalya, "la maestra de los planes", como le decía el peliazul._

— _¡Su! —la llamó al verla llegar a la parada._

 _Abordaron juntas el autobús, el cual las dejó en la entrada de aquel enorme establecimiento comercial. Ese escenario ya era familiar para ambas, más o menos bajo las mismas circunstancias: pasar el tiempo con el pretexto de actualizar el guardarropa de la ojiazul, a fin de que se viera más bonita y así conquistara al chico que le interesaba, si es que había algún afortunado. En ese momento, a pesar de que harían lo mismo de siempre, las cosas eran un poco distintas; nada, incluso lo que Sucrette intentaba esconder, se escapaba de la joven de ojos dorados, quien, pese a que se hacía una idea de lo que sucedía, quería escucharlo de viva voz de parte de su amiga para poder ayudarla._

 _Un par de tiendas más tarde, las manos de ambas cargaban varias bolsas de papel, que contenían vestidos y otras cosas. Se habían sentado un rato en el área de descanso para refrescarse, pues el calor arreciaba, así que pidieron un par de bebidas._

— _Qué bonito vestido elegiste en la otra tienda —dijo Rosalya para comenzar la conversación._

— _¿Tú crees? Me pregunto si… —la ojiazul se detuvo antes de delatarse por completo._

— _¿… Si le gustará a_ ya-sabes-quién _? — el rostro de la pelinegra la delató, ya que se mostraba completamente descubierta. —Bueno, eso depende de quién sea_ ya-sabes-quién _— se respondió la novia de Leigh._

 _Sucrette guardó silencio durante algunos minutos, llevando ambas manos a los lados del vaso de cristal que le habían puesto en la mesa. Tras haber bajado la vista, pues el nerviosismo la inundaba, se atrevió a murmurar:_

— _Rosa, ¿tú crees…? —el resto de la oración resultó inaudible._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _¿Crees que le gustará a… tú sabes…, L-Lysandro? —._

 _Aquélla fingió una expresión de sorpresa por un par de segundos, reemplazándola rápidamente por una sonrisa de alegría, ya que la ojiazul había comenzado a abrirse. No dudaba de la barbaridad que le estaría costando a una persona como ella, pero por algo se comenzaba, si es que tenía la intención de declarar al victoriano lo que sentía._

— _Así que a Lysandrito; yo creo que le encantará, pero porque lo lucirás tú —la pelinegra se sonrojó._

— _¡Rosa!_

— _¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Déjame decirte algo: en estos días, has estado muy extraña; Lysandro me preguntó qué te pasaba, ya que estaba preocupado por ti._

— _¿Lysandro estaba pensando en mí? — pensó la joven. Sucrette vio un rayo esperanzándola de que quizá ella sería quien llegaría al corazón de aquel joven tan peculiar. El nerviosismo la impulsó a llevar el popote a su boca y sorber un poco más de jugo. Luego, miró los ojos dorados de su amiga._

— _No estoy segura de qué hacer, Rosa —le dijo. —Cada vez que lo veo, estoy muy nerviosa; tengo miedo de que, si le digo lo que siento, me rechace. Creo que no podría reponerme de algo como eso._

— _Ten más confianza en ti misma. ¿Te has visto en un espejo? —la ojiazul enarcó una ceja, tenía la impresión de haber escuchado algo similar en otra ocasión… ¿Dónde habría sido?_

— _No sé, pero creo que ya he escuchado eso._

— _¿Déjà vu? ¡Quién sabe! —exclamó Rosalya, —en fin, recuerda que Lysandro, aun siendo como es, no tiene mala apariencia y es muy amable, puede que alguien más haya visto eso._

— _Nina…_

— _Mmm, Nina… Mira, Lysandro y Nina…_

—… _En verdad está loca por él: cambió sus ropas, lo sigue a todos lados: ¡es una verdadera fanática, Rosa! ¡Para colmo, es muy linda!_

— _¿Terminaste? —la peliblanca se había desesperado; odiaba cuando su amiga se comportaba de esa manera._

— _Lo siento._

 _Rosalya dio un sorbo a su bebida y continuó: —Como te decía; sí, Nina es linda y todo lo que quieras, pero Lysandro la ve como a una hermanita nada más. No te desanimes por algo como eso, ¿vale? Estoy segura de que tú también le gustas y, si no, ¡él se lo pierde!, ¿oíste?_

— _Gracias, Rosa._

 _Sucrette dejó ver las perlas de su boca, agradecida por la amabilidad con que la trataba, pese a que se ponía insoportable cuando le entraban los nervios; no tenía la menor duda de que ella era su mejor amiga. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que la pelinegra dijo:_

— _¿Aún tienes energía? —la expresión de la muchacha de ojos dorados denotó que no tenía idea a lo que se refería._

— _¿Para qué? ¿Quieres seguir probándote accesorios?_

— _Eso… quizá más tarde. Me refería a lo de ese lado._

 _El dedo índice de Sucrette señalaba cerca de la entrada, pues el área de descanso daba hacia las escaleras eléctricas, permitiendo ver claramente desde ahí quién entraba y quién salía. A diferencia de cuando llegaron; cerca del umbral, había una aglomeración de personas, formando un semicírculo alrededor de un solo individuo que sostenía algo negro, como con forma cuadrada, en su mano, aunque no podían distinguirlo tan fácilmente a causa de la distancia._

— _Me pregunto qué es —dijo la pelinegra._

— _Yo igual. ¡Vamos!_

 _Las chicas pagaron lo que habían tomado y tornaron sus pasos hacia abajo, abriéndose paso entre las personas para poder ver lo que ocurría. Afortunadamente, ambas llegaron al frente de aquella muchedumbre, pudiendo contemplar a aquel extraño sujeto que vestía con un traje blanco y negro de gala, portando un sombrero de copa._

—… _¡¿Están listos para llevarse estas entradas?! —exclamó el hombre, agitando los papeles que sostenía su siniestra, pues la otra mano se acercaba a su boca, intentando, sin mucho éxito, expandir el alcance de su voz. —¡Vamos! ¿Quién será el afortunado en llevarse estas entradas para asistir gratis (han oído bien, ¡gratis!), al primer planetario de la ciudad? —. Las dos jovencitas se miraron al mismo tiempo y, gracias a una sola mirada, se dieron a entender que lo harían._

— _¿Qué hay que hacer? —preguntó una muchacha del público que iba junto a su novio._

— _¡Muy buena pregunta, señorita! No es difícil: tan sólo deben responder estos cuestionarios; la primera persona en contestar correctamente todas las preguntas será la ganadora. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!_

 _En cuanto terminó de hablar, aparecieron otros cinco individuos, los cuales repartían una hoja de papel azul cielo y un lápiz a cada una de las personas de aquella masa que ya se estaba dispersando. El anverso de la hoja era de un azul más claro que el reverso; las letras eran de color negro y formulaban diez preguntas que no eran abiertas, sino que ofrecían tres opciones para responder, éstas se encontraban contenidas en unos pequeños rectángulos que, según las instrucciones de la parte superior, debían ser marcados con una cruz. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sucrette y Rosalya tuvieran las suyas, así que procedieron a intentar contestar. Sin embargo, la primera pregunta las dejó heladas: ¡era todo sobre astronomía básica!_

— _Se acabó, Rosa, vámonos —dijo Sucrette, sin el ánimo que hasta hacía unos segundos la acompañaba._

— _Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Al menos intentémoslo! Aprovechemos que son preguntas de opción múltiple: ¿quién sabe si tenemos suerte?_

— _B-bueno —se resignó la ojiazul, comenzando a tachar los cuadritos de las respuestas._

 _La peliblanca terminó antes que su amiga, pues había contestado completamente al azar, aunque dos personas se les habían adelantado. Sucrette terminó de contestar las que le faltaban ahí mismo, aunque no tenía la menor esperanza de llevarse el premio, pues sus conocimientos del tema eran bastante parcos. Con ellas detrás del segundo sujeto, se inició una fila que iba aumentando tremendamente rápido. La primera, pues era una mujer, temblaba nerviosamente, esperando resultar ganadora._

— _Veamos —dijo el del sombrero de copa, tomando la hoja y revisándola rápidamente —Bien, bien, bien, bi… ¡huy! ¡Casi, pero no! Lo lamento, querida. ¿Quién sigue? Ah, usted —ahora se dirigía a un muchacho, como de la edad de Sucrette y Rosalya —, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien… ¡no! ¡Le ha faltado responder ésta —le dijo, señalándole el séptimo inciso de la hoja, —lo lamento mucho. ¿Sigue usted, señorita? —Rosalya asintió con una sonrisa, entregándole la hoja, —bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien… — se detuvo un momento, como reflexionando, pero luego siguió y dijo: —¡Felicitaciones, está todo correcto! Aquí están las entradas, son todas suyas, señorita — y, con esas palabras, dispersó por completo a la multitud._

— _¡No puedo creerlo, Rosa! —exclamó la ojiazul, abrumada por la buena suerte de su amiga._

— _Te dije que tuvieras más confianza; la suerte estuvo de tu lado hoy._

— _¿Mi lado? ¡Del tuyo! Tú te las ganaste, ¡felicidades!_

— _Gracias —le dijo, extendiéndole las entradas._

— _¿Eh? Pero tú…_

— _Nada. Aprovéchalas e invita a Lysandrito a ir contigo._

— _Yo…_

— _¡Que las tomes! —la novia de Leigh tomó la mano izquierda de Sucrette para poner ahí el premio._

— _V-vale._

— _¡No vayas a fallar, ¿eh?! —y le guiñó un ojo._

 _ **End Flash Back**_

Las largas botas de la novia de Leigh resonaron por el pasillo, perdiéndose hasta la entrada. Rosalya meneó la cabeza hacia ambos lados, localizando a su amiga en la entrada del gimnasio. La miró atentamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a ir junto al victoriano, estando o no Castiel. Aunque su intención era hablar con ella antes de que lo hiciera, prefirió limitarse a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas; intervendría si fuese necesario.

Por su parte, la pelinegra cerró los ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, reuniendo coraje, atravesó el umbral. Ahí estaban el pelirrojo y Lysandro jugando _basketball_ para matar el tiempo libre. Platicaban de a ratos, sin importarles si alguien más entraba o no, ya que eran cosas de dominio público: que el peliblanco cantaba las canciones que componía, y que Castiel les ponía música.

El ojigris tenía el balón en sus manos, su contrario intentaba bloquearlo para que no pudiera llegar a encestar. Era como si los dos ejecutaran una especie de danza, pues, cuando uno iba a la derecha, el otro intentaba abrirse paso a la izquierda; de igual manera hacia arriba y abajo. La disputa duró durante algunos minutos más hasta el momento en que el pelirrojo fue sobrepasado por su amigo, quien, tras haber obtenido el orbe naranja, dio un salto preciso y metió la pelota en la canasta con una técnica impecable.

Aparentemente, los muchachos iban a decirse algo, pero unos aplausos, que venían de la entrada, los detuvieron: era la pelinegra.

—¡Eso fue genial! —lo alabó la muchacha, el victoriano sonrió.

—No fue para tanto —se excusó sin convencer a la ojiazul.

—Vaya, ¿qué trae por aquí a la tabla? —interrumpió el guitarrista.

—Quería hablar con Lysandro por un minuto —al parecer, aquél no había entendido la indirecta.

—Pues háganlo.

—Vamos afuera —le dijo el peliblanco a la muchacha, ya que aquél no iba a moverse ni un ápice.

—Vale.

Rosalya, cuando vio que ambos iban hacia la salida, se movió rápidamente para esconderse detrás de una de las columnas que se encontraban en los bordes del edificio. Aquéllos dos se vieron afuera, quedando uno enfrente de la otra. Sucrette vaciló un par de veces antes de atreverse a sacar su voz.

—Lysandro…

—Dime.

—Realmente eres muy bueno jugando _basketball_ _—_ la muchacha intentaba hacer conversación.

—Sin embargo, no es mi fuerte —alegó él.

Tras unos segundos en un incómodo silencio, ella se decidió a no dar más vueltas: —Yo… ¿estás ocupado este domingo?

El joven de ojos bicolor se sorprendió al principio, pero después movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado; tenía una ligera impresión de a dónde iba llegar la conversación. —Me parece que no. ¿Qué tenías en mente?

—Verás: el otro día, estuve con Rosa en el centro comercial y nos hallamos con que estaban haciendo un concurso. Las dos participamos y ella se ganó esto. —La mano de la chica, entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, sostenía un par de trozos de papel de color negro con letras plateadas.

—¿Qué son? —Sucrette había sacudido la curiosidad del cantante.

—Son unas entradas a un planetario que acaban de abrir en la ciudad, Rosalya me las regaló; así que, me preguntaba si tú… —la pelinegra sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, así que desvió la vista ligeramente hacia un lado.

Al ver que aquélla no lograba pronunciar el resto, Lysandro sonrió y le dijo: —Sería un placer.

—¿E-en serio?

—Claro que sí. ¿Nos vemos en la entrada a la hora de la proyección?

—Vale.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se despidió de Lysandro, quien volvió con Castiel. Sola, la chica se quedó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, apretujando las entradas contra su pecho, alegrándose de su buena suerte. Anduvo hasta la entrada del club de jardinería, porque también tenía deberes que atender ahí; Rosalya, al verla, se acercó lentamente.

—¿Y entonces? —Sucrette se sorprendió, ya que no había notado la presencia de su amiga.

—¡Aceptó!

—¿Ves? Te lo dije —le aseguró la peliblanca.

—Muchas gracias, Rosa.

—No es nada. Espero que las aproveches, ¿oíste?

—Sí —la pelinegra sabía muy bien a qué se refería la otra. —No puedo esperar al domingo.

* * *

 _¡Al fin pude concretar esta idea para un NathxSucrette! Tardé un poco más de lo que me habría gustado, pero sólo me venían a la mente ideas para Castiel, y yo estaba empecinada en lograr una historia con el delegado ninja._

 _Dependiendo del interés que haya en la historia, veré si la continúo o si le doy rienda suelta a otras ideas._

 _De cualquier manera, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. II: Torrente vespertino

**Travesía de invierno**

II: Torrente vespertino

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

Esa hora libre transcurrió rápidamente, pues la muchacha se encontraba realizando algunas tareas que le habían asignado en el club de jardinería. La peliblanca, no obstante, se encargó de hacerle conversación, así que el tiempo pasó muy amenamente para ambas. En cuanto llegó el receso, Rosalya hizo una pausa, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué pasa, Rosa? —le preguntó su amiga, que terminaba de regar unos pensamientos que estaban en plena floración.

—Disculpa, Su, Leigh iba a venir a verme durante el descanso —le respondió.

—Ya veo. No te preocupes, le mandas saludos de mi parte.

—¡Vale! —y, dicho esto, la de ojos dorados se fue al encuentro de su galán.

Los ojos de cielo vieron que Rosalya salía del jardín rápidamente, pues la colmaban las ansias por ver a su amado pelinegro. Luego, volvió su vista a las margaritas, que debía regar también, y a un arbolito que debía podar. Aquellas tareas fueron ejecutadas ágilmente por las manos de la muchacha, quien, al no tener ya a alguien que la distrajera con una plática, trabajaba aún más rápido. En un tris, la joven terminaba de arreglar la última planta, por lo que se quitó los guantes y fue a dejar los instrumentos en la pequeña bodega del club.

Justo al ir de salida, se encontró con el militar, quien se sorprendió al verla. Parecía que el muchacho apenas iba a ocuparse de sus obligaciones, pues pertenecían al mismo club, así que siguió unos pasos más adelante, aprovechando que aquélla se había quedado quieta.

—¿Ya terminaste? —le preguntó Kentin.

—Sí, apenas.

—Vaya, qué mala suerte: si hubiera sabido que viniste aquí, me hubiera escapado de aquéllos dos antes.

La azabache llevó una mano frente a su boca, pues se le escapó una leve risita. —¿Aún te "torturan", como tú dices?

—¡Y no sabes cuánto!

—¡Hey! —se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

—Aún no hemos terminado, Ken.

Armin y Alexy habían llegado: el uno traía la consola, pausada, en la mano izquierda, pues la otra la usaba para alejar los malignos rayos del sol; el otro, más a gusto, llevaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza, como de costumbre, mostrando su despreocupación por todo; ambos sonreían vivamente, probablemente a causa de incordiar al castaño.

—Tengo deberes en el club —se excusó el ojiverde, intentando recuperar la calma.

—¡Pero, Ken!

—¡Que no me digas Ken!

—¡Ken!

—¡Ah!

Era notorio que, por mucho, Alexy disfrutaba más molestar a su amigo; el azabache le seguía la corriente, pero se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo secundando las ideas de su hermano. Sucrette no pudo contener una risita, pues le agradaba que Kentin se hubiera hecho tan cercano a aquéllos dos que, aun si jugaban a hostigarlo, se preocupaban por él.

—¡No te rías, Su! —le reclamó el militar —¡Quítamelos de encima!

—Creo que puedes solo —le respondió la ojiazul, aún riéndose.

—¡Sí, Ken, tú puedes!

Como parecía que eso seguiría por un rato, la joven aprovechó para escaparse rápido; el único que la vio irse fue Armin, quien le sonrió cómplice, guardando silencio acerca de su huida. —Nos vemos —le dijo ella sólo con el movimientos de sus labios, y se fue.

Fuera de ese ambiente tan jovial, la muchacha se preguntó qué hacer: tenía tiempo antes de la siguiente clase. Vio una de las banquitas del patio, específicamente la que estaba debajo de un árbol muy grande, y se sentó en ella. Los rayos del sol traspasaban algunas de las hojas, iluminando esporádicamente su regazo y sus piernas. Aquellas luces danzaban al compás del viento, que las hacían cambiar a causa del balanceo que provocaba en el follaje del árbol.

—¡Aún faltan tres días! —se dijo la muchacha, cerrando los ojos para contenerse.

Como no vio a nadie más allí, extendió sus brazos completamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para relajarse. Su respiración se tranquilizó bastante y, por un segundo, consiguió poner en blanco su mente. Sin embargo, esa pureza fue inmaculada por la imagen del victoriano, que constantemente recorría sus pensamientos como si fuera su lugar natural. Sucrette se sonrió al recordar que ese chico tan fuera de lo común había aceptado ir con ella al planetario; dos días y toda una tarde la separaban de ese acontecimiento tan ansiado.

—Sólo espero que no lo olvide —dijo en voz alta la muchacha.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó una voz que provenía de un lugar cercano.

—Que Lysandro no…

En cuanto la chica se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, abrió precipitadamente los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia adelante, al tiempo en que recogía sus brazos y miraba al dueño de esa suave voz que le había hecho la pregunta. Tal y como solía hacerlo, Nathaniel había aparecido de la nada. La muchacha se sonrojó bastante al percatarse de que había dicho algo que no debía.

—¿Qué cosa no debe olvidar Lysandro? —le preguntó el rubio con un tono áspero.

—Lysandro no debe olvidar… ¡su libreta! ¡Claro, su libreta! —repitió —, porque siempre la pierde.

—Ah, eso —respondió el delegado sin creerle del todo. —No sabía que te preocupaban tanto las cosas de Lysandro.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah!, es que después tengo que buscarla yo —se excusó la muchacha.

—Como sea —dijo Nathaniel, cambiando ese tema, que comenzaba a darle un poco de jaqueca. —¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

—Claro, claro.

—Escucha… —comenzó él.

—Discúlpame —lo interrumpió Sucrette; —hace un rato, después de la clase, querías decirme algo, pero me fui muy rápido. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —respondió Nathaniel.

—Bueno, ¿qué lo que querías decirme?

—Yo… —los colores se subieron al rostro del ojimiel. Antes había tenido la firme, casi inamovible, decisión de hablar con ella, pero, en cuanto la tenía frente a sí, sentía que todo se le venía encima y que su corazón se agitaba muy fuertemente. ¿Ella podría escucharlo? Esperaba que no.

El rostro expectante de la ojiazul le devolvió un poco de la confianza que tuvo antes, por lo que, no sin trabajo, consiguió sacar su voz y formular:

—¿E-estás libre este domingo?

—¿Este domingo? —el rubio asintió.

Nathaniel notó cómo Sucrette cerró los ojos, de manera lenta, por unos momentos: su expresión no era buena; ¿tal vez había llegado alguien antes? De cualquier modo, en cuanto la muchacha mostró nuevamente sus luces, cuya expresión preocupada acentuaba la curvatura de sus cejas, entendió lo que ella iba a decirle.

—Lo siento, Nath, ya tengo algo que hacer este domingo —la azabache confirmó sus pensamientos.

—Ni hablar —respondió él. —Ya será en otra ocasión.

—Sí, en otra ocasión —repitió ella.

—Yo… Tengo que ir a la sala de profesores; creo que la directora iba a consultar algo con los todos ellos y con nosotros, los delegados —se excusó Nathaniel.

—V-vale. Buena suerte —le dijo la ojiazul.

El muchacho se levantó y, tras despedirse con su mano derecha, entró rápidamente al instituto. Sucrette miró cómo se alejaba sin decirle nada más, ya que no quería empeorar las cosas. Era cierto que antes de conocer a Lysandro, había salido con el delegado un par de veces, pero nunca lo había visto de una manera romántica: eran más bien pequeñas salidas con un amigo. La pelinegra siempre había entendido el apego que el delegado tenía hacia ella como el de un par de compañeros que se llevaban magníficamente, pues le había ayudado desde el primer día de clases, a pesar de haberle dado el susto de que su inscripción no había podido realizarse con éxito. Era cierto que su sentido del humor era extraño, pero Nathaniel, a pesar de todo, era un buen muchacho y ella lo apreciaba mucho; por eso mismo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al haber rechazado su invitación a salir.

—Ya será otro día —se dijo Sucrette, alzando la vista.

Ese jueves que había comenzado de un modo tan precioso, comenzaba a opacarse a causa de las nubes que, arrastradas por los vientos, se juntaban y fusionaban, como si asistieran a una especie de reunión a la que todas debían asistir con un traje color gris: aquel sonriente blanco que antes saludaba a todos los que caminaban bajo el firmamento azulado, ahora descendía por la escala de grises, intentando llegar al negro lo más rápido posible. Enormes crestas y orlas blancas se formaban sobre aquella placa compacta, moviéndose al son que el viento frío les marcaba; sin embargo, pronto se veían espumando brumas azules que iban aumentando su intensidad, terminando por apagarse en un añil muy oscuro, cercano al gris, y, de ahí, descendiendo hacia el color del resto de la masa, fundiéndose en una oscura uniformidad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el último rastro del cielo hubiese sido cubierto por aquel cúmulo-nimbo; el viento aumentó su intensidad y ese frío, antes agradable, ahora mordía a sus víctimas.

La ojiazul, al notar que el ambiente cambiaba rápidamente, decidió entrar al instituto. El reloj del pasillo indicaba que aún había un poco de tiempo antes de la siguiente clase, la de historia con el señor Farres. La muchacha, sabiendo que le tocaría en el aula B, se dirigió ahí para esperar a que pasara el tiempo sin tener que aguantar la brisa helada.

Justo como esperaba, no había nadie más que ella, así que escogió un lugar de atrás, a un espacio considerable de distancia de la ventana, colocó sus cosas y se sentó sobre la mesa, mirando el jardín a través del cristal. Sucrette se abrazó al ver que las hojas eran barridas por el viento con tanta fuerza que incluso los árboles comenzaban a batallar con ello: definitivamente se acercaba una buena tormenta. La muchacha reparó en su ropa: una ligera blusa de tirantes color azul cielo y negro, y una minifalda, tan oscura como las plumas de un cuervo, junto con unas botas del mismo color.

—Y yo que pensé que estaría soleado —se dijo, lamentándose de no haber tomado una chaqueta, tal y como le había sugerido su madre, a causa de la prisa que llevaba al salir de casa.

—Oh, llegaste temprano —la muchacha volteó y agitó su diestra hacia los lados, a manera de saludo, al ver a Iris en la entrada.

—Sí, es que terminé rápido las tareas del club.

—Ya veo, ¡qué bien! —le sonrió la pelirroja, colocándose a su lado. —Se te da bien la jardinería —añadió.

—No realmente; con la práctica, he aprendido un par de cosas de Jade.

—¡Jade! Hace tiempo de que no hablamos él y yo —comentó aquélla.

—Viene muy esporádicamente, ¡incluso a mí me es difícil encontrarlo! —ambas rieron.

—¿Ya viste el tormentón que se avecina? —la guitarrista había volteado hacia la ventana.

—Y también lo sentí ya, Iris —bromeó Sucrette, cubriendo sus hombros con sus manos.

—Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta —la pelinegra sonrió, confirmando una vez más que su amiga era muy despistada.

—No te preocupes. Como se me hizo tarde en la mañana, vine así sin traer una chaqueta ni un abrigo. No sabes lo bien que me vendría que la lluvia esperara a que terminen las clases.

—Ya verás que sí, además aún no ha comenzado: apenas se están juntando las nubes.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Ambas observaron por la ventana, sin decir nada más por unos momentos, pues pronto comenzaron a llegar otras personas; _él_ entre todos. Iris se colocó enfrente del lugar de Sucrette, y ésta bajó de la mesa para tomar asiento en la silla izquierda, volteando disimuladamente hacia el victoriano, quien se acomodaba en la mesa de al lado. Lysandro, al sentir que lo observaban, instintivamente miró hacia la pelinegra que, descubierta, se sonrojó terriblemente y desvió la vista apresuradamente.

Minutos más tarde, el salón ya estaba con la mayoría de los estudiantes, sólo estaban ausentes Castiel, Rosalya, Melody y Nathaniel, éstos últimos, al ejercer la misma función, seguramente todavía estaban conversando con la directora y el resto de los profesores. Puesto que el señor Farres aún no llegaba, el murmullo general aumentó en un instante con las voces de todos al mismo tiempo. Sucrette, por supuesto, también participaba del parloteo con Alexy y Kentin, pues Armin estaba dispuesto a terminar ese nivel antes de que comenzara la clase.

—… Y por eso me encantan las galletas de chocolate —concluyó el militar.

—Vaya, jamás lo habría adivinado —comentó Sucrette, llevándose un dedo a los labios, como sopesando toda la información que acababa de recibir.

—¡Qué simple! —exclamó el peliazul, sacando una sonrisa a Kentin.

—Para ti, todo es simple —le siguió el juego.

—Todo menos _alguien_ —la joven enfatizó esta palabra— que yo me sé —lo molestó la pelinegra con una indirecta, el gemelo comprendió y se ruborizó un poco.

—¡Su!

Al ver que las cosas habían dado ese giro, el castaño comenzó a reírse, alegrándose de no ser el único que siempre quedaba mal parado en las conversaciones que tenía con esos amigos suyos. El gesto se contagió y, pronto, incluso Armin esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo en que terminaba el nivel. De repente, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando pasar a Melody y Nathaniel, quienes se veían cansados por la reunión de la que habían salido. Como ya casi no había lugares vacíos, Melody se sentó, a pesar de haber preferido a otro, al lado de Lysandro, y Nathaniel, junto a Sucrette.

—Te ves cansado —le comentó la muchacha.

—Sólo un poco; nos hemos pasado del tiempo que estimábamos.

—¿Y eso?

—Digamos que el instituto tendrá un evento interesante en estos días —el rubio le guiñó un ojo.

Al ver ese gesto de confidencialidad, Melody calvó sus ojos en Sucrette como si fueran dos afiladas dagas que podrían atravesarla en cualquier instante. Cuando la ventisca proveniente de la mirada de la castaña golpeó a la pelinegra, ésta sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, por lo que se abrazó a sí misma, mientras temblaba ligeramente. Nathaniel se percató de ello, pero pensó que era por otras causas más evidentes: desgraciadamente, Sucrette era una persona cuya suerte solía hacerle malas jugadas, así que, obviamente, la lluvia había decidido perseguirla durante la tarde.

—Oye, Sucrette.

—D-dime —tiritó la muchacha.

—¿Estás bien? Andas así y está bajando la temperatura.

—E-estoy bien, no te preocupes —mintió ella, sonriendo por un instante.

Dichas esas palabras, llegó el profesor Farres, quien se veía tanto o más fatigado que Nathaniel y Melody. Sin embargo, la clase fue impartida durante el tiempo normal, aunque el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra lo que se encontraba a su paso interrumpía el silencio guardado por los alumnos.

—Y entonces, así fue como la revolución industrial… —el profesor miró hacia la ventana cuando escuchó un golpeteo solitario.

Las nubes, no contentas con haber desatado una tormenta de la nada, se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejar caer granizo. Como era de esperarse, la temperatura del ambiente descendía cada vez más, al contrario de los temblores que el cuerpo de la muchacha hacía para poder calentarse aunque fuera un poco. Nathaniel, algo distante de lo que decía el profesor, volteaba de reojo hacia su compañera, pensando en qué hacer para ayudarla. Ya que él vestía sólo su antigua camisa blanca (pues su chaqueta gris se había ido a la tintorería por culpa de Ámber), la única opción que se le ocurría era abrazarla, pero no sabía qué consecuencias traería eso, ni si aquélla aceptaría.

Al terminar la clase de historia, la mayoría de los alumnos se quedó unos momentos más en el salón, apreciando que el solitario golpetear de unos cuantas mazas compactas de hielo ya se había convertido en todo un estruendo que no envidiaría nada del fragor del metal del que hablaba el señor Farres hacía unos minutos. Aún quedaba la clase de educación física en el gimnasio, así que la muchacha, tras tomar sus cosas, se levantó para salir del recinto.

—Su, ¿estás bien? —la detuvo Alexy, acompañado de Armin.

—S-sí, todo bien —insistió ella, caminando hacia la salida.

Al cruzar el umbral, la pelinegra escuchó una voz que la llamaba, pero hizo caso omiso, pensando que se trataba de su imaginación. Cuando una cálida mano se posó en su hombro, supo que no lo había imaginado: era Lysandro. La muchacha se volvió y, al encontrarse con el victoriano, únicamente atinó a enarcar una ceja, pues no entendía por qué la había llamado. Los ojos ámbar y esmeralda del joven la miraron con preocupación: el cuerpo de Sucrette temblaba y temblaba sin conseguir más calor y, aunque la piel de la joven era bastante clara, se veía un poco pálida.

—L-Lysandro… —musitó la pelinegra.

El muchacho, sin responder nada, se quitó el saco negro que llevaba puesto y lo colocó sobre los hombros desnudos de la ojiazul quien se sorprendió por la acción del peliblanco. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Seguramente él también tenía frío. Lo miró como queriendo indagar la razón por la que lo hacía y al fin dijo:

—P-pero tú…

—Estás temblando. Colócatela bien, aunque te quedará grande, ya que es mío —.

La pelinegra tan sólo asintió, así que tomó la prenda de sus hombros y metió apropiadamente los brazos en las mangas, que le colgaron un poco a causa de la diferencia de talla entre ellos dos, luego la cerró completamente, a diferencia de como Lysandro solía usarla, y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias.

—Incluso te queda mejor que a mí —ella se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

Sucrette iba a responder algo, pero se escuchó la pequeña melodía antes de cualquier anuncio de la directora. ¿Había pasado algo importante?

—Atención, atención: debido al mal tiempo, se suspende la última clase. Todos vayan a casa, no es necesario que les entreguen autorizaciones en esta ocasión. Repito, la última clase ha sido suspendida por la tormenta; que todos los alumnos se retiren a sus hogares, no es necesario que les entreguen una autorización en la sala de delegados. ¡Kiki, ven acá!

—Y tú —le dijo Sucrette, —¿no tienes frío?

—Estoy bien: tengo el chaleco y esta camisa es de manga larga —respondió. —¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—Yo… —la joven dudó por un momento, pues los nervios la traicionaban. —¿Estás seguro? Ya te he molestado bastante con el saco.

—No es nada. Insisto.

—Vamos —aceptó finalmente ella.

Aun si afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros, el interior de la joven pintaba un escenario tan refulgente como un día soleado en una hermosa campiña cuajada de flores. ¿Podía ser más perfecto? Traía puesto el saco de Lysandro, quien se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta su casa. ¡Quizá ésta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, aun si tenía pendiente lo del planetario!

—Supongo que tampoco trajiste paraguas —le dijo el cantante, ella negó la cabeza.

—Como creí que no llegaría a clase de literatura, vine corriendo y me olvidé completamente de él y de mi chaqueta.

—A veces sucede. Yo también olvidé el mío, pero, siempre dejo uno en mi casillero por si las dudas.

En el umbral, Melody veía a la pelinegra y al peliblanco alejándose juntos: era obvio que él había decidido acompañarla a casa. Se alegraba sinceramente por ella, esperando que aprovechara una oportunidad como ésa. ¿Y si ella intentaba lo mismo con Nathaniel? ¿Por qué no? No era una mala idea.

—Disculpa, Melody, ¿me permites pasar?

—Ah, claro. Lo siento —dijo ella, haciéndose a un lado.

El delegado había dado dos pasos y miró por el pasillo, encontrándose con una combinación que le desagradaba bastante. Desde lejos, pudo notar que la muchacha —muy contenta a decir verdad— llevaba puesto el saco de Lysandro. De repente, el buen humor que había conservado durante todo el día, al igual que el cansancio acumulado, se había esfumado por completo. ¿Por qué se le había adelantado él? ¿En verdad no tenía ni una oportunidad con Sucrette y estaba destinado a ser sólo su amigo? Él no quería conformarse con eso, pero quizá eran las cartas que le habían tocado.

Aun si estaba inseguro, decidió acercarse a los casilleros para dejar sus cosas y sacar el paraguas azul que ahí guardaba en caso de emergencia. Fingiendo que se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos, el rubio miró por el rabillo a la ojiazul, quien parecía estar a gusto con la compañía de Lysandro, que tampoco se veía inconforme con lo que ocurría. Los nervios hicieron que el delegado golpeara fuertemente la puerta metálica, causando un ruido mucho más intenso que el que normalmente emitían al cerrarse.

—¿Estás bien, Nath? —preguntó Sucrette.

—Sí, tan sólo se me resbaló la puerta y, sin querer, se azotó un poco —pretextó.

—Ya veo —le dijo. Los ojos de la chica se posaron en el paraguas que sostenía el ojimiel —¿Vas a casa? —preguntó.

El muchacho miró al cantante, que en ese momento pasaría por su rival, y dijo: —Me quedaré un rato más en la sala de delegados a terminar un par de pendientes.

—Procura no exagerar, está diluviando —le aconsejó el victoriano, Nathaniel asintió sin decir nada.

—Sí; no te quedes mucho tiempo, Nath —sugirió Sucrette.

Tras despedirse de los dos, el muchacho miró hacia la entrada por un solo instante, contemplando cómo se le iba otra oportunidad, esta vez arrebatada en sus propias narices. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, se presentaría otra, pero no sabía hasta cuándo seguiría ella sin ninguna relación formal. Aun si Lysandro se le había adelantado con lo del paraguas, todavía quedaban posibilidades para otro día, ¿pero hasta cuándo?

—Maldición —suspiró el delegado.

* * *

 _He aquí el segundo capítulo, e_ _spero que sea de su agrado._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _¡Saludos!_


	3. III: Bajo el aguacero

**Travesía de invierno**

III: Bajo el aguacero

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

Melody se acercó, lenta y sigilosamente, a Nathaniel sin dar señales de su presencia. Al observar su rostro, se percató de que la expresión del delegado era una mezcla de frustración y enojo. Siguió el rastro de la mirada del rubio, encontrándose con la pelinegra y Lysandro en la entrada; justo antes de salir, aquéllos dos se habían quedado hablando de algo que no podían oír desde esa distancia, aunque, sin importar lo que fuera, parecía que era muy gracioso o muy grato, ya que Sucrette esbozaba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Nath! —exclamó la castaña, apartándolo de su ensimismamiento; él la miró sin decir nada. —¿Te gustaría que regresáramos juntos? Yo…

—Melody —la llamó sin muchos ánimos, —lo siento, pero mejor en otra ocasión, ¿está bien? Aún tengo algo de trabajo en la sala de delegados.

—V-vale —respondió ella, triste al ver su intento hecho trizas.

El ojimiel miró el paraguas que sostenía aún en su diestra, sintiéndose ridículo por llevarlo consigo a la sala de delegados, cuando realmente él habría preferido acompañar a la pelinegra a casa. No había nada que hacer, sino apurarse a terminar los formularios que le había encargado la directora del Sweet Amoris.

Dentro de su segunda casa, Nathaniel aventó el paraguas al escritorio, moviendo ligeramente una montaña de papeles que, por un instante, amenazó con desplomarse. El muchacho jaló una silla y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, disponiéndose a seguir con su trabajo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, le venía a la mente la imagen de Sucrette, radiante y feliz, cubierta con el saco que Lysandro le había prestado. El bolígrafo negro del delegado fue dejado a un lado, pues ambas manos se posaron en el escritorio, a los lados de los papeles que tenía aquél frente a sí mismo. Con su diestra, se dio un suave masaje rápido en el rostro, procurando serenarse para poder seguir trabajando.

—¿N-necesitas ayuda? —la castaña había abierto la puerta ligeramente, apenas asomando su cabeza.

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, esforzándose por mantener la vista en los formularios. —No te preocupes, terminaré pronto. Gracias de todas formas — le dijo.

—Está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana —respondió ella.

No era que realmente le gustara la idea de irse sin él, pero no había forma de desviar sus pensamientos cuando se aferraba a algo; Nathaniel era así. Siempre que miraba hacia el ojimiel, lo veía esforzándose muchísimo en todo lo que hacía, de forma que una simple admiración por su persona se había convertido en un sentimiento distinto, fortaleciéndose hasta ese mismo momento. Y, a pesar de que era difícil dejarlo así, Melody se dio prisa en salir del recinto bajo su paraguas rosa.

Sucrette y Lysandro, por su parte, se refugiaron en la tela de un elegante y amplio paraguas negro que los cubría perfectamente. La muchacha comenzó a hablar de cosas insignificantes para hacerle la plática a su acompañante, quien le respondía tan brevemente como solía hacer. Las puntas del pantalón del victoriano se humedecían conforme avanzaban, ya que la lluvia salpicaba sin cesar al estrellarse contra el piso.

La parada del autobús pronto se vio rebasada por ambos, ya que la pelinegra hizo caso omiso ante la idea de irse en transporte público: no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de estar a solas con Lysandro. Sus pasos los condujeron a la cafetería, que estaba cerrada a causa del mal tiempo, al igual que casi todos los establecimientos aledaños.

—El café que sirven aquí es increíble —comentó ella, —sobre todo, el _cappuccino_.

—No he tenido la fortuna de venir a probarlo.

—Podemos venir alguna vez, si quieres —se arriesgó la pelinegra.

—Ya veremos después —le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Al doblar la esquina hacia la calle en que vivía la muchacha, ésta sintió escalofríos sin saber por qué. En un instante se dio vuelta y, detrás de un poste de luz, vio que un aura oscura manaba intensamente de ahí: ¿qué rayos era eso? La ojiazul enarcó una ceja, deteniendo su marcha en seco, sorprendiendo al victoriano, quien siguió la vista de su acompañante y descubrió qué contemplaba.

—¿Nina? —pensó Sucrette.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo él.

—S-sigamos —pidió la muchacha, un poco nerviosa.

Como Lysandro no se movía, pues su curiosidad podía más qué el, ella lo tomó por el brazo y comenzó a jalarlo suavemente. El cantante, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar ante eso, se dejó llevar por la pelinegra y, dándose por vencido, se volvió al frente una vez más y caminó como habitualmente hacía. El tiempo transcurrió tan de prisa que se encontraron frente a la casa de la muchacha en un santiamén.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Lysandro —le dijo la muchacha.

—No ha sido nada. Date prisa y entra, o te resfriarás.

—Está bien —respondió ella, haciendo amago de querer hacer algo más.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él.

—Yo… — las fuerzas de Sucrette se precipitaban junto con la lluvia, corriendo libremente por el suelo de la calle, perdiéndose en algún punto indefinido. —Tu saco… —.

—Quédatelo hoy, mañana me lo devuelves.

—¿No pasarás frío? Como me has traído a casa, aún tienes que volver a la tuya.

—Estaré bien, te lo aseguro —le dijo, intentando tranquilizarla.

—¡Ah! —exclamó al tiempo en que sus manos se juntaban para lanzar una palmada: algo se le había ocurrido. —¿Te gustaría pasar? Puedo prepararte un té o un café —dijo al fin.

—Disculpa, no puedo en este momento —le respondió, obteniendo una expresión triste de su acompañante. —Será otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

—E-está bien —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta para entrar. Cuando estuvo dentro de su casa, aún con la puerta abierta, sus labios emitieron unas palabras que Lysandro no pudo entender, ya que la lluvia acallaba cualquier cosa que intentara competir con su estridente sinfonía.

Cerrada la puerta, la madre de Sucrette la recibió calurosamente, preguntándole cómo era posible que estuviera seca si no se había llevado paraguas. Sin embargo, tras reparar en el saco que cobijaba a su hija, soltó una risita junto con miradas pícaras que lograban que las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeran de un simpático color rojo.

—¡N-no es nada! —fue lo único que aquélla pudo decir en su defensa.

La joven se apresuró a darse un baño caliente y, después, lavó el saco que le prestó el victoriano. Lo sostuvo frente a ella, contemplando la longitud de la tela, alegrándose de haber usado la misma ropa que ese muchacho. Acompañado de una sonrisa, la prenda cayó en la lavadora y desapareció tras el agua y, pronto, siguió el compás del aparato, bailando con la espuma producida. Poco después, le tocó entrar a la secadora para estar listo.

La muchacha, pasada la cena, se acostó en su cama, luego de haber dejado el saco a un lado, protegido por un plástico para que no le pasara nada en caso de que la lluvia continuara hasta el día siguiente. Sucrette se levantó por un momento y desplegó las cortinas para permitir la visibilidad. Se admiró al ver que la tormenta, aun si había durado toda la tarde, seguía con tanta o más fuerza que antes, golpeando el suelo con gruesas gotas que nadie podría haber enumerado. El granizo ya había cesado, así que tal vez el agua amainaría en la madrugada.

Durante la noche, no fue localizable la luna a causa de las insistentes brumas que se habían levantado desde la tarde y ahora y habían alcanzado un tono grisáceo oscurísimo, casi equiparable al negro. A diferencia de los pensamientos de Sucrette, el granizo volvió con mayor violencia, golpeando contra las ventanas que encontraba y, si no había ninguna a su paso, sufrían las consecuencias las ventanas de las casas, los vidrios de los autos, las paredes de los edificios y el suelo mismo.

Más de uno fue despertado por el estruendo de los rayos que siguieron el juego del granizo, compitiendo en sonoridad el uno con el otro. Al amanecer, el disco del astro rey no era más que una mancha borrosa, de un color lechoso, que era eclipsada fácilmente por una nueva tanda de nubes que se avecinaban a causa del viento, cuya intensidad aumentaba rápido.

La joven ya se había despertado, pero permanecía en su cama, hincada, pensando seriamente en faltar a clases, pues era una locura salir de casa con tan mal tiempo. El golpeteo de la puerta la hizo perder su concentración; Sucrette permitió el paso, por lo que su padre entró y cerró la puerta, luego caminó hasta estar frente a la muchacha.

—¿Piensas ir al instituto con este diluvio, hija? —preguntó el padre de la pelinegra, preocupado de recibir una afirmación como respuesta.

Una vez más, la muchacha corrió las cortinas de su cuarto, que se encontraban junto a su lecho, y, además de poder oír el fragor más claramente, vio cómo las bolitas de hielo se estrellaban en su ventana sin cesar. La chica miró a su padre, enarcando una ceja que denotaba sus dudas. La joven se quedó quieta en su cama, a punto de ceder ante la tentación de las cobijas, pero el saco de Lysandro, a su lado, consiguió animarla a levantarse e ir a devolver la prenda.

—Supongo que sólo debo abrigarme bien y… —la muchacha calló al escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

Ella y su padre miraron hacia la puerta, a sabiendas de que su madre estaba abajo, así que seguramente ella contestaría. Así fue, aunque los sorprendieron las pisadas, cuyo sonido se hacía paulatinamente más fuerte, anunciando que la señora se acercaba e iba a entrar a la habitación.

—Hija, es de la escuela —la muchacha agradeció y tomó el inalámbrico.

—¿Hola?

—¿Su? —la pelinegra se sorprendió al escuchar a Nathaniel del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Nath? —el padre de la muchacha enarcó una ceja.

El delegado carraspeó y anuncio: —La directora nos pidió que llamáramos a los alumnos para que supieran que las clases se suspenderán por hoy, ya que, como ya te habrás dado cuenta seguramente, la tormenta está incluso peor que ayer.

—Sí, parece que no tiene fin. Qué alivio, temía tener que andar fuera con este aguacero.

—Afortunadamente, _madame_ Shermansky ha escuchado la sugerencia de algunos profesores y delegados.

—Muchas gracias —escuchó el rubio, sonrojándose levemente.

—No es nada. Me encantaría seguir charlando, pero aún debo llamar a Violeta, Rosalya y a los gemelos.

—Está bien —dijo ella. —Hasta el lunes, Nath.

—Cuídate —escuchó antes de colgar.

La chica devolvió el teléfono a su madre, quien le dedicó la misma mirada que el día anterior al verla con aquel saco. El padre de Sucrette se cruzó de brazos, un poco molesto, así que se limitó a formular una pregunta:

—¿Y qué querían?

—Me dijeron que no hay clases hoy —el señor, todavía reticente a preguntar quién era ese tal Nath, salió de la habitación, dejando a ambas mujeres a solas.

—Era el dueño del saco que traías ayer, ¿verdad?

—¡Mamá!

El resto de la mañana se fue en tareas de la casa. Tenía toda la tarde libre sin poder salir a causa de la tormenta, ¿qué podía hacer? Era evidente que no podía salir; tampoco tenía deberes que hacer, así que podía entregarse completamente a lo que quisiera.

Ya había terminado el hermoso libro que se había esfumado pronto a causa de su ávidos ojos, _La narración de Arthur Gordon Pym_ , de Allan Poe, y, desafortunadamente, no poseía la segunda parte del relato, escrita por Verne. Todas las otras novelas de aventuras que había en su escritorio ya habían sido devoradas por su ansiedad por saber qué ocurriría al final.

Con una lentitud infernal, los minutos se acumularon para transformarse en horas y dar la vuelta a la tarde, llegando a una oscuridad, un poco más remarcada, que anunció el arribo de la noche. Nuevamente, aquella pastora que antaño solía asustar las tinieblas con su brillo, y arreaba las estrellas cual rebaño obediente, había sido envuelta por la bruma, aún cargada de agua. Increíblemente, la sinfonía comenzó a prescindir del granizo poco a poco, conformándose con azotar gruesas gotas contra sus objetivos.

A la mañana siguiente, sólo permanecía una ligera llovizna, totalmente ajena a la borrasca del día anterior. La muchacha se levantó y arregló rápidamente, dispuesta a salir a pasear un rato, ya que estaba aburrida de no hacer nada. Con la condición de comprar un litro de leche en la tienda, su madre le permitió deambular fuera por un rato, siempre y cuando se abrigara bien y llevara un paraguas.

La joven salió tranquilamente de su hogar, pisando a propósito los pequeños charcos que encontraba a su paso, salpicando un poco sus botas; le encantaba hacer cosas de esa clase, aunque pareciera que eran muy infantiles. Sucrette decidió pasar a la cafetería a tomar algo, ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir el frío, a pesar de estar bien abrigada, como le había recomendado su madre. La ojiazul, brincoteando, al dar la vuelta en la esquina que daba hacia el establecimiento, sintió que era empujada por alguien, así que cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto frío y húmedo de la acera.

Dando tres piruetas en el aire, el paraguas color marrón salió volando hacia la derecha, mientras que uno celeste iba a parar, no muy lejos, hacia la izquierda. Ella, sintiendo que una mano la sostenía fuertemente evitando la caída, abrió los ojos y miró a su salvador.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Disculpe, yo… ¿Nath?

—¿Su?

Los cabellos de ambos fueron rociados por aquella ligera brizna, pero ninguno se dio cuenta por la impresión de haberse encontrado de esa forma. Nathaniel recogió el paraguas de la muchacha y la cubrió gentilmente; ella le sonrió y lo sostuvo por el mango. Unos segundos más tarde, el delegado ya había tomado el suyo y se encontraba frente a la ojiazul nuevamente.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí —comenzó ella.

—Vine a la cafetería; me comentaron que el café _capuccino_ que hacen aquí es excelente.

—Maravilloso es la palabra que usaría yo —el ojimiel esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Ya lo has probado?

—En más de una ocasión; incluso hoy vine a disfrutarlo de nuevo.

—¿Entonces nos sentamos?

—¡Claro!

Afortunadamente, el área en que se establecieron las mesas estaba cubierta por un techo reforzado con tubos de metal y decorado con una tela impermeable de color rojo. No eran los únicos que habían tenido esa idea, ya que había algunas personas más en el local, la mayoría eran parejas que habían decidido hacer una parada para disfrutar de una plática resguardada por la confidencialidad de la lluvia. Nathaniel y Sucrette ocuparon una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta por la que salían y entraban los empleados, la que daba al interior del edificio; pronto llegó una señorita a su lugar, la vestimenta negra que llevaba, rematada con un delantal blanco, delataba que era una de las camareras.

—¡Buenas tardes! —los saludó, —bienvenidos. ¿Qué desean tomar? —los chicos recibieron la carta.

—Dos de éstos, por favor —dijo la muchacha, señalando la imagen de un café _cappuccino_.

—De acuerdo —la camarera lo anotó en una pequeña libretita que llevaba consigo. —¿Algo más?

—Una orden de estas galletas, por favor —dijo el delegado, señalando unas de coco del menú.

La chica anotó eso también y se retiró con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvieron solos, el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Nathaniel, que no soportaba estar así, se apresuró a decir:

—Lo lamento, las ordené sin preguntarte.

—Está bien, ésas me gustan mucho.

El delegado no se inmutó por las palabras de la ojiazul. Sucedió que en una ocasión, cuando salía de la sala de delegados, Nathaniel había visto que, en el pasillo, la muchacha comía gustosamente con Alexy unas galletas de ese mismo sabor; por eso sabía que, de entre todas las que había para escoger, seguramente ésas le agradarían. Francamente, a él no le llamaban mucho las cosas dulces —a decir verdad, las evitaba—, pero podía hacer una excepción si se encontraba al lado de Sucrette.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aquella señorita volviera y les llevara lo que habían pedido. Cada _cappuccino_ quedó frente a su dueño y las galletas, servidas en una simpática canastita de mimbre decorada con un pañuelo de fieltro rojo, estaban al centro para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de ellas sin tener que pasearlas constantemente a lo largo de la mesa.

Sucrette puso ambas manos a los lados de la taza de café que le habían servido, calentándolas sin quemarse gracias a la porcelana con que estaba hecho el recipiente. Nathaniel tomó una galleta y le dio un pequeño mordisco, la muchacha lo imitó. La mirada de miel del delegado se desviaba constantemente hacia el rostro de la muchacha, pues era inevitable su deseo de verla a cada instante. Ella, por su parte, hundió sus labios en la espuma del café y, tras unos instantes, se limpió con una servilleta de papel.

—Realmente es delicioso —comentó el delegado tras sorber un poco.

—¡Te lo dije! —contestó ella, mientras tomaba otra galleta.

—¿Llegaste bien el jueves?

—¿Eh? —la muchacha no esperaba ese tema, —sí, Lysandro me llevó a casa.

—Ah, cierto —el rubio dio otro sorbo.

—¿Y tú, te quedaste mucho tiempo en el instituto?

—No, terminé los formularios antes de lo que imaginaba.

—Siempre pasas mucho tiempo con tus deberes de delegado —comentó la ojiazul.

—Bueno, tengo que hacerme cargo de todo eso, ya que son las obligaciones normales que conlleva serlo.

—Eres muy responsable, Nath.

—Hago lo que puedo —se sonrojó él por ese inesperado halago.

La muchacha se alegró por la reacción del rubio, dedicándole una cálida mirada que caló al delegado de tal manera que el frío que hubiera podido penetrar su cuerpo se había desvanecido en un tris. Sucrette tomó más de su café, en tanto se distraía un poco con la visión de la gente que pasaba por ahí bajo sus paraguas, o corriendo para huir de la brizna. El delegado, al encontrarse de nuevo en silencio, tomó otra galleta y comenzó a comerla lentamente.

—Me pregunto si mañana seguirá este clima tan raro —murmuró la pelinegra, recordando su cita con Lysandro.

—Tal vez; hay mucho viento y las nubes siguen tan altas como antier —la reacción de la muchacha fue una mueca de completo desagrado que intrigó al ojimiel.

—¿Por qué te preocupa? —preguntó él, —mañana…

 _ **Flash Back**_

— _¿E-estás libre este domingo?_

— _¿Este domingo? —el rubio asintió._

 _Nathaniel notó cómo Sucrette cerró los ojos, de manera lenta, por unos momentos: su expresión no era buena; ¿tal vez había llegado alguien antes? De cualquier modo, en cuanto la muchacha mostró nuevamente sus luces, cuya expresión preocupada acentuaba la curvatura de sus cejas, entendió lo que ella iba a decirle._

— _Lo siento, Nath, ya tengo algo que hacer este domingo —la azabache confirmó sus pensamientos._

— _Ni hablar —respondió él. —Ya será en otra ocasión._

— _Sí, en otra ocasión —repitió ella._

 _ **End Flash Back**_

El recuerdo de su fallido intento por invitar a Sucrette a salir le resolvió la pregunta que él mismo había hecho, así que retomó lo que estaba diciendo tras esa breve interrupción: —… es cierto, mañana tienes algo que hacer, ¿verdad? —los colores que se subieron al rostro de la muchacha contestaron por ella.

—A-algo así —dijo con voz trémula.

Sucrette dio otro trago a su café, terminando el contenido de la taza; el rubio hizo lo mismo. Una vez más, la tranquilidad se encargó de tomar la atmósfera como su ambiente natural, dejando caer un silencio que sólo era interrumpido de forma intermitente por el constante golpeteo del agua contra el pavimento y la lona que los cubría. Sucrette hizo a un lado la tacita y miró a Nathaniel.

—Nath —lo llamó, —tengo que irme ya, mi madre me encargó pasar a comprar algo en la tienda.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¿No te causa problema?

—Para nada, vamos.

Aun si la pelinegra no estaba de acuerdo, el ojimiel pagó la cuenta solo y, tras alcanzarle su paraguas a su acompañante, él mismo tomó el suyo y lo abrió antes de dejar el establecimiento. Estuvieron a merced de las nubes durante poco tiempo, ya que el bazar no se encontraba lejos de ahí. Dentro, la muchacha tomó una caja de leche del refrigerador, y se volvió hacia Nathaniel.

—¿Quieres algo? —le dijo, —yo invito.

—Estoy bien, pero muchas gracias —fue la respuesta del rubio.

—Qué malo eres, Nath —aseguró la muchacha al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, —pagas la cuenta en la cafetería y no me permites invitarte algo.

—Debo ser un demonio —bromeó él, compartiendo una breve risita con la pelinegra.

—Vamos a pagar —ambos se dirigieron al mostrador.

Sucrette, evitando que el delegado volviera a mostrar esa clase de atenciones, puso el dinero rápidamente frente al encargado de la tienda, quien le devolvió el cambio con la misma presteza. El delegado se limitó a disimular una sonrisa, ya que le causaba gracia la manera de actuar de Sucrette: la chica le había adivinado el pensamiento y, en consecuencia, había actuado como una niña que intenta ganar una competencia de velocidad; esa actitud era una de las características que resaltaban la ternura de la ojiazul.

—¡Gracias, vuelvan pronto! —escucharon antes de cerrar la puerta de cristal.

Aun si no podían deducirlo a partir de la claridad del día, pues había nubes por doquier, la hora indicaba que el atardecer estaba cerca. Sucrette contempló el firmamento una vez más: en lugar de intensos colores salpicados, entremezclados y dispersos sobre ese lienzo llamado cielo, las nubes continuaban con su danza perene de acuerdo al gusto del viento. No tronaba, era verdad, pero la temperatura seguía igual de baja que el jueves o el viernes. Afortunadamente, esas cosas no los molestaron durante mucho tiempo, ya que el bazar estaba cerca de la casa de la muchacha.

—Nath —lo llamó ella, cuando estuvieron en la entrada del edificio en que vivía.

—Dime.

—Muchas gracias por todo —le sonrió.

—Al contrario, fue muy agradable pasar el tiempo contigo —la pelinegra se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo mismo digo —el rubio se alegró por el comentario.

—Entra, hace frío.

—Sí —Sucrette, avanzó unos pasos más, deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta. —Te veo después.

—Hasta el lunes —respondió él.

Al ver cómo ella se giró sin mayor contemplación, recordó el momento en que, de igual manera, ella misma se había volteado para salir del instituto en compañía de Lysandro y compartir la sombrilla de éste. Siempre veía la espalda de la muchacha y cómo alguien más se la llevaba, pero él nunca se atrevía a hacer nada. A pesar de su inseguridad, el rubio decidió aventurarse un poco:

—Espera, Su —la detuvo Nathaniel.

—¿Qué pasa?

La joven, al voltearse, sintió la mano fría del delegado a un costado de su rostro, sorprendiéndola por lo repentino. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, el rubio la besó rápidamente en la otra mejilla y, soltando con delicadeza el agarre de su mano, dijo: —Nos vemos.

—N-nos vemos —respondió ella, completamente sonrojada, trastabillando por la sorpresa.

A pesar de que no había sido más que un tierno beso en el cachete a manera de despedida, su corazón se había agitado de repente por la cercanía anterior del rostro de Nathaniel ante el suyo. A veces olvidaba que ese muchacho, a pesar de su seriedad aparente, también podía tener arrebatos como cualquier otro joven de su edad. Era cierto que su relación no iba más allá que una amistad bastante fortalecida por los lazos que habían formado durante todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, una parte de ella, muy pequeña a decir verdad, se había alegrado de lo sucedido. Sucrette, asediada por sus pensamientos en torno al delegado, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se dio pequeñas palmadas en el rostro. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué pararse a pensar en eso? Ya era de noche, así que su cita con Lysandro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

 _¡Otro capítulo más! Éste me ha llevado más tiempo, porque ya han comenzado las clases en la universidad; supongo que lo mismo pasará con el resto de la historia. Sin embargo, es seguro que actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda._

 _Dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado._

 _¡Saludos!_


	4. IV: El planetario

**Travesía de invierno**

IV: El planetario

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

El sábado terminó pronto y lo sucedió el domingo tan esperado por Sucrette. La mañana entró con la fuerza de un viento tan intenso como el de aquellos días anteriores, sin embargo, la lluvia había decidido hacer su retirada, al encontrarse con que sus finas telas eran dispersadas por el sol que, aun si permanecía débil, daba una batalla digna de su puesto como astro rey.

Sucrette, que no había podido dormir mucho a causa de los nervios, se despertó más tarde de lo usual. Su madre la había llamado algunas veces para que bajara a desayunar, pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta y, al haber subido a la alcoba de su hija, la había encontrado profundamente dormida, así que había decidido dejarla en paz.

Dieron las once de la mañana y la muchacha apenas se desperezaba en medio de las cobijas. Tras haberse estirado y bostezado un par de veces, miró el reloj sin sorprenderse: pensaba que se despertaría más tarde, ya que había conciliado el sueño hasta, más o menos, las cuatro de la mañana. Puesto que su cita con Lysandro era hasta las cinco de la tarde, le quedaba mucho tiempo libre para arreglarse y encaminarse al recinto.

Antes de levantarse, la sorprendió el sonido de su teléfono celular, que insistentemente sonaba vibraba bajo las mantas. Luego de buscarlo por unos segundos, contestó:

—¿Hola?

—¡¿Pero qué estabas haciendo?! ¡He estado llamándote toda la mañana! —Rosalya tenía una manera peculiar de dar los buenos días.

—Ah, Rosa. Lo siento, anoche no pude dormir bien y…

—No importa. Anda, levántate y te veo en una hora en el centro comercial —Sucrette tuvo un mal presentimiento en su cartera.

—Pero…

—¡Nos vemos!

La peliblanca había colgado ya. La ojiazul supuso que sería mejor darse prisa, ya que tenía que tomar el autobús para llegar al establecimiento. Tras darse una ducha, abrió su guardarropa, que pronto estaría sin espacio, y tomó un _jersey_ de lana color marrón, unos mallones de color blanco y unas botas largas del mismo color que la primera prenda. Ella había pensado en ir al planetario con esa ropa (aun si el sol brillaba en lo alto, el viento permanecía y no quería que pasara lo mismo que el jueves pasado), pero Rosalya se le había adelantado. De todas formas, no podía quejarse, casi siempre que su amiga la aconsejaba, las cosas salían bastante bien.

Después haber tomado la cartera y una bolsa en la que llevaba el saco de Lysandro, salió de casa avisando a su tía, puesto que sus padres habían salido a hacer unas compras, que llegaría tarde. Aquella mujer le sonrió deseándole la mejor de las suertes y le dio algo de dinero extra, pues presentía que la ocasión lo ameritaba; Sucrette lo recibió y se fue no sin haberse despedido cálidamente de ella, como solía hacer.

La muchacha se sentó en la banca de la parada del autobús, aguardando a que apareciera el camión que la dejaría en el centro comercial. Luego de un rato, el transporte apareció y, tras haber pagado su billete, la pelinegra se acomodó en uno de los asientos de la parte trasera, junto a la ventana. Frente al cristal, la chica vio el pasar de los autos, la gente, los anuncios y los edificios. El cielo, a diferencia de esos días, ya era tan radiante que la tormenta anterior parecía haber sido producto de una histeria colectiva.

—¡Su! —la llamó Rosalya al verla bajar del autobús.

—¡Hola!

—Vamos, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder: tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de tu encuentro con Lysandrito.

—Pero yo… —la pelinegra llamó la atención de su amiga —…yo pensaba en ir con esto.

Rosalya guardó silencio durante un par de segundos y la miró de arriba a abajo; se veía decente, pero no lo suficiente para la ocasión. Terminó sonriendo y dijo: —Buena broma. Ahora, vamos.

Sin remedio, la muchacha siguió a la novia de Leigh, quien conocía las tiendas como la palma de su mano. Bajo otras circunstancias, habrían invitado a Alexy, pero el gemelo seguramente habría pedido una gran explicación de todo lo que estaba pasando (pues nada había salido de los labios de ninguna de las dos). Así pues, solas, comenzaron el desfile de ropa. Esa vez era diferente de todas las demás, por lo que Rosalya no dio tiempo a su amiga de escoger nada, sino que ella se limitaba a pasarle conjuntos.

Transcurrió un buen rato así hasta que la pelinegra salió de los vestidores con un vestido negro de volantes, cuya longitud distaba poco de sus rodillas: cinco capas de pliegues de satín se ensanchaban poco a poco; sin embargo, la muchacha no tendría que preocuparse por el frío de la tarde, debido a que llevaba unas medias negras y lisas cubriendo sus piernas. La prenda era complementada por un saco negro que se ajustaba a su cintura mediante un ancho listón negro que caía por su cintura hacia la derecha.

—Perfecto —dijo la de ojos dorados, dando un par de vueltas alrededor de la ojiazul, quien se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza.

—Se ve muy bien —comentó la empleada que las atendía en ese momento.

—R-Rosa…

—Bien, bien. Faltan unos zapatos y pasamos a otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa? —preguntó. No parecían buenas noticias.

—¡Vamos!

Tras haber pagado, Sucrette salió de la tienda con la ropa puesta; sólo permanecían sus botas color marrón, que se veían extrañas con el vestido. Rosalya, deseando remediar eso lo más pronto posible, la llevó a su sitio preferido para comprar zapatos, escogió unos pares, y le pidió que se los probara. El calzado anterior de la muchacha quedó en la misma bolsa que la ropa que llevaba durante la mañana.

—Éstos —dijo Rosalya, dándole unas zapatillas negras de tiras cruzadas.

—A ver… —respondió Sucrette, tomándolos para probárselos.

Al mirarse en el espejo, notó que el color negro le iba muy bien. Casi nunca lo usaba, porque le agradaban los colores vivos como el azul, el verde y el rojo, pero quizá debía darle una oportunidad por esa ocasión. Sonrió y se puso de perfil, ante lo que rio Rosalya, satisfecha con haber logrado que su amiga estuviera a gusto con lo que le había escogido.

—Listo —dijo Rosalya, luego de pagar.

—Rosa…

—Considéralo un regalo de mi parte, ¿vale? —la peliblanca le guiñó un ojo. —Ahora, vamos por aquí.

El atuendo ya estaba listo. Rosalya se sonrió, ya que ahora le daría los toques finales: tras haberse sentado tranquilamente en la zona de descanso, la peliblanca sacó todo un abanico de maquillaje para su amiga, quien no se creía hasta qué punto habían llegado las cosas. Un poco de rubor aquí, delineador por acá y, _¡voilá!_ Sucrette se dejó hacer sin quejarse, ya que apreciaba toda la dedicación de su amiga para hacer esas cosas. Finalmente, un poco de sombra resaltó los ojos azules de la muchacha, sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente y sus labios brillaron con destellos rosáceos: Lysandro, por muy taciturno que fuera, no podría resistirse. La tarde voló para las dos amigas, quienes terminaron todo con un helado media hora antes de las cinco de la tarde. Rosalya la acompañó a la parada del autobús que la dejaría delante del planetario.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Rosa.

—Mañana me das todos los detalles, ¿eh? ¡Estoy segura de que hoy será el gran día, ve por él!

Después de una ligera risa cómplice, la pelinegra subió al camión. Toda esa parte de la ciudad se mudó por otra que desconocía hasta ese momento: las casas individuales eran más frecuentes en esa zona que en la que ella vivía, llena de apartamentos y otros sitios en los que suele reunirse la gente, como las zonas comerciales y los parques. No era desagradable, sino todo lo contrario; la mayoría de las fachadas era de color rojizo y negro, o un gris muy oscuro que competía con el cabello de Sucrette. De entre todas las residencias particulares, resaltaban algunas construcciones más altas, diseminadas por aquí y por allá. En medio de todo ello, se abría la gran explanada del observatorio: el edificio blanco, reluciente y pulcro, sobresalía del pasto y el pavimento que conformaban los accesos y lugares de descanso, un poco escasos a decir verdad. Toda su construcción era en forma redonda, techada por una gran cúpula, entramada con hexágonos, de contorno plateado, que la recorrían de arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha. Un par de máquinas expendedoras se mostraban en la entrada, que ofrecía sus enormes cristales a la vista de cualquier par de ojos curiosos que llegara a sus inmediaciones.

La muchacha bajó frente al sitio donde había quedado con el victoriano, justo en la entrada: sólo faltaban diez minutos para que todo comenzara. Pasaron algunos minutos sin ver a nadie conocido. Lysandro no estaba ahí, ¿y si se había perdido? Recordó las otras ocasiones en que eso había sucedido, así que decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores para ver si lo encontraba. Caminó un poco, merodeando con la vista por doquier, hasta que sus zafiros se posaron en una de las columnas que se alzaba en torno a la edificación, y reconoció rápidamente al alto muchacho que la aguardaba, a pesar de haberse perdido: de espaldas a ella, el victoriano leía un cartel sobre la inauguración del planetario que rezaba:

¿Siempre te ha gustado mirar el cielo nocturno?

¿Te agradaría observar de cerca los cráteres de la luna?

¿Te atreves a explorar otros mundos?

. . .

¡Gran inauguración del planetario _Stellarium_!

. . .

Las observaciones con telescopio se efectuarán a partir de las 20 hrs. y hasta las 2 hrs.

(Esta actividad está incluida en el boleto de entrada)

—¡Lysandro! —exclamó ella.

Él, al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba, se volvió y se encontró con la jovencita pelinegra. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, su cabello, levemente rizado, se encontraba recogido en una coleta, de la que únicamente escapaban unos mechones a los lados de su rostro. No era necesario hablar del maquillaje y la ropa que llevaba, todo le sentaba de maravilla, según los ojos de más de uno, ya que la muchacha era vista por distintos hombres que pasaban por ahí. Era un alivio que, debido a la temporada invernal, Dake no estuviera por ese rumbo, ya que, si hubiera visto a la ojiazul, seguramente no habría querido despegarse de ella durante el resto del día.

Sucrette, al sentir que la mirada de su cita se clavaba en ella, se sonrojó levemente por la vergüenza. Pensó en todo el esmero que Rosalya había puesto en su arreglo, ¿no habían ido demasiado lejos? Esos y otros pensamientos más se alejaron de su mente cuando él le sonrió. El victoriano avanzó un par de pasos, quedando frente a ella, y le dijo:

—Te ves radiante.

—G-gracias —ella se azoró todavía más y sonrió como una niña, causando alegría en el peliblanco, quien dio un paso al frente y dijo:

—¿Vamos?

La muchacha asintió y caminó al lado de su acompañante, quien vestía un poco diferente que de costumbre, debido a que le faltaba su saco, que continuaba en la bolsa de la muchacha: llevaba uno distinto, completamente liso y de color negro, cubriendo un chaleco gris, bajo el que se asomaba una camisa blanca con una corbata color esmeralda. El pantalón se parecía al que llevaba normalmente, aunque los detalles eran grises no verdes; bajo éstos se veían unos zapatos negros distintos de las botas que tanto acostumbraba.

En cuanto entraron, la muchacha dio las entradas que le regaló Rosalya. Los pasillos redondeados del lugar eran de color blanco y estaban decorados con grandes imágenes de planetas, estrellas y, sobre todo, de la luna en todas sus fases y a distintas distancias; al lado de cada una se ofrecía una explicación de las láminas para informar a sus observadores. El techo, de color azul marino, tenía dibujadas las doce constelaciones que llamamos zodiaco, cuyas estrellas principales, como _Spica,_ Aldebaráno _Antares_ , refulgían con colores distintos y más llamativos. Era como si los doce signos que, según se cree, auspician los nacimientos, ahora formaran el camino por el que se conduciría el resto de la noche.

Los muros conectaban a otras salas, igualmente decoradas, que iban progresivamente hacia el centro del planetario, donde residía la sala principal, que albergaba una pantalla gigante con varias filas de asientos: el salón de conferencias. Sin embargo, puesto que su destino estaba en la parte de arriba, siguieron avanzando hacia la izquierda, bajo el sendero estrellado que terminaba en _Pisces_. Unas escaleras blancas, un poco curveadas al adaptarse a los muros redondos del recinto, los condujeron arriba, donde el pasillo negro, ligeramente iluminado por algunas lucecitas de color amarillo, parecía que no tenía fin.

No había que caminar mucho desde ahí, ya que la entrada a la proyección estaba guardada por un vigilante que los dejó pasar inmediatamente, advirtiéndoles que tuvieran cuidado al pisar. Adentro, se encontraron con una sala que reunía las dimensiones de todas las de abajo juntas: dos metros y medio de altura eran los dominios de las paredes sólidas; después de ellas se extendía una gran cúpula blanca, en la que seguramente sería reflejada la función. Todo el lugar tenía butacas grises, bordeadas por líneas rojas, por doquier, dispuestas en un círculo completo que estaba dividido en cinco partes para permitir el flujo de las personas, y que era concéntrico conforme aumentaba el número de filas.

Aunque nada había comenzado aún, las luces principales estaban apagadas, y su función era sustituida por unas pequeñas estelas rojas que decoraban los bordes del lugar, iluminándolo tenuemente. Sucrette, al buscar un sitio en el que hubiera dos lugares vacíos, tropezó levemente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lysandro, quien había agarrado su mano para evitar que cayera.

—S-sí, gracias —dijo ella, agradeciendo que todo estuviera tan oscuro como para ocultar el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

La mano del cantante era cálida. Era tan cálida que podría haber asegurado que el clima gélido de la noche nada habría podido hacer para enfriarla. Se miraron por un momento sin decir nada, al final el victoriano le sonrió y avanzó un poco sin soltarla, indicándole, sin necesidad de palabras, que lo siguiera y que no tuviera miedo de tropezar nuevamente, ya que no la soltaría mientras anduvieran en la oscuridad.

Pronto hallaron un par de asientos vacíos en la parte externa del círculo, así que se acomodaron juntos y se dispusieron a disfrutar el espectáculo que sucedería a continuación. Según los boletos, la proyección versaba sobre una pequeña introducción a los conceptos básicos de la astronomía, terminando con una reproducción del cielo nocturno del día anterior, aunque las nubes habrían sido descartadas en esa versión.

Dieron las siete de la noche cuando la función terminó, las luces se encendieron y los dos jóvenes salieron del lugar. Otra vez, estaban en el pasillo negro, donde se encontraba todavía el vigilante que los recibió al principio. Antes no se habían percatado de ello, pero las luces amarillas iluminaban un sendero que conducía al frente, como queriendo llevarlos a otro lugar.

Lysandro, al darse cuenta de que la muchacha intentaba ver más allá para descubrir qué había, le preguntó:

—¿Quieres ir a ver?

—Sí —respondió ella, bastante contenta.

Todas las paredes que siguieron eran de color negro, decoradas con una historia de la astronomía que, afortunadamente, era legible gracias a la fosforescencia de las letras y los dibujos. El recorrido iba de los antiguos caldeos y la asimilación griega hasta avances recientes en el área de las exploraciones espaciales. Era claro entender que, aun si la ciencia había avanzado tanto, seguía habiendo muchísimas cosas por hacer y descubrir en ese campo.

—¿Qué te pareció la función? —preguntó Lysandro, haciendo conversación.

—Me gustó mucho, sobre todo la proyección final del cielo.

—Es completamente diferente de lo que se ve usualmente —respondió Lysandro.

—¿Así se ve el cielo de noche, cuando vas a casa de tus padres? —ella tenía en mente la imagen de un cielo despejado, casi inmaculado, de luna nueva, lleno de las constelaciones que han recibido el nombre de invernales: Orión al frente junto a sus dos perros, arrastrando al Auriga, Géminis, Tauro, Casiopea, Perseo, Andrómeda y otras tantas estrellas, sueltas e innumerables, en una noche cuyo centro partía la franja lechosa conocida como Vía Láctea.

—No es tan asombroso como imaginas, pero sí se ve mejor que aquí, en la ciudad.

—Me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos algún día—dijo ella, más para sí misma que para él.

Siguieron avanzando un poco, luego Lysandro, recordando el cartel que había leído al llegar, dijo:

—Aún falta media hora para la observación con telescopio, ¿te apetece ir?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —respondió Sucrette.

—Mientras tanto, ¿te parece bien si vamos por algo para beber? —sugirió él.

—Sí, vamos.

Al final del pasillo se encontraban unas escaleras idénticas a las que había del lado por el que habían llegado. En lugar de despedirlos, esta vez los recibió Piscis que, junto a las otras once figuras, los condujo a la entrada del recinto. Afuera había algunas máquinas expendedoras de botanas y bebidas; Sucrette y el victoriano se acercaron a una de ellas.

Ya había caído la noche y el frío continuaba soplando tan vehementemente como antes. Algunas personas, sin embargo, seguían en la explanada. El cielo comenzaba a albergar algunas nubes solitarias que, quizá, dentro de unas horas se acumularían para formar una más grande e intentar opacar la luz de la luna, algo escasa, ya que se encontraba en creciente.

—¿Quieres un café o prefieres algo más? —preguntó Lysandro.

—Un café está bien —respondió ella.

—Toma —el muchacho le pasó un vaso que era tibio al contacto.

La muchacha apretó el asa de la bolsa de papel, que llevaba consigo en ambas manos, únicamente con su diestra para tener la siniestra libre. Lysandro, al notarlo, le dijo:

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es eso?

—Ah, es el saco que me prestaste en el instituto. Quise devolvértelo el viernes, pero no hubo clases — dicho eso, le pasó la bolsa.

—Gracias —respondió el de ojos bicolor.

Por un momento, al intercambiar de manos el asa de la bolsa, sus manos se rozaron levemente. Lysandro no dijo nada, Sucrette se sonrojó un poco por el contacto, aunque, tras ver que el victoriano conservaba su semblante inalterable, desvió la vista, apenada de emocionarse con algo tan vano como eso. Los ojos azules se posaron en el suelo, contemplando, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, las sombras que se proyectaban en él.

Se quedaron ahí, calentándose con la bebida hasta que ella miró a su acompañante una vez más. Los cabellos de plata competían con el brillo de la luna, que, después de esos días nublados, aparecía refulgente con su disco lleno. Las estrellas, ligeramente opacadas por su fulgor, se movían al ritmo que ella les imponía, alzándose primero Orión como guía y después Tauro, las Pléyades y el resto del rebaño celeste. Aun si pasaba gente cerca, estaban prácticamente solos; la muchacha dudaba de conseguir otra oportunidad como ésa, así que sacó su voz.

—Ly… Lysandro —lo llamó suavemente.

—Dime —respondió él, fijando su vista en la joven que estaba a su lado.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, en los que ella movía trémulamente sus labios sin conseguir emitir sonido alguno; el victoriano no dijo nada, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para continuar. Los latidos del corazón de la pelinegra se aceleraron más y más, como si hubiera corrido mucho o si hubiera saltado durante mucho tiempo: sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Quería hablar, deseaba hablar, ¡exigía poder hablar!, pero su voz seguía renuente a obedecerla, como si tuviera voluntad propia.

—Yo… —no podía pasar de esa línea. Lysandro enarcó una ceja, ya que no entendía lo que hacía Sucrette.

—¿Necesitas algo en especial? —preguntó el peliblanco.

—¡Necesito agallas! —pensó Sucrette, negando con la cabeza.

La mirada dispar del cantante examinó por un momento a la pelinegra: su piel se veía más pálida que de costumbre, sus ojos mostraban una ansiedad inusual y sus manos sostenían, con gran dificultad y temblor, el café que todavía humeaba en el vaso. ¿Y si tenía frío, pues el viento soplaba, pero no decía nada? Después de todo, ella sólo llevaba un vestido que, seguramente, no la abrigaría lo suficiente en esa noche de noviembre.

—Entremos —sugirió Lysandro, —o tú y tu café se helarán aquí afuera.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Ahí se iba la oportunidad que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces se había quejado a causa de que nunca conseguía un momento a solas con el cantante en el instituto, ya que siempre lo veía con Castiel? ¿Así de fácil se le escapaba el momento de poder hablar claramente con él y poner, de una vez por todas, en claro lo que sentía? Puesto que le faltaba el valor para poder decírselo, la muchacha estuvo a punto de darse por vencida cuando él hizo amago de caminar hacia el interior del recinto. Sin embargo, todo el apoyo que había recibido de Rosalya y sus propios sentimientos, suplicando salir, le dieron la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo por la tela del saco y pronunciar:

—Lysandro… —él detuvo su marcha, volviendo el rostro, esperando encontrarse con el de su acompañante, pero no sucedió. Sólo vio los cabellos negros tendidos hacia abajo, como plumas de cuervo, cubriendo sus ojos. Sucrette apretó los dientes por un momento y se aferró con más fuerza a la manga de Lysandro para darse valor. Pasaron unos segundos, que le parecieron una eternidad; exhaló aire y dijo con una voz constante, audible y, aunque temerosa, no trémula:

—Me gustas, Lysandro.

* * *

 _¡No, no he desaparecido, las clases me han traído como loca!_

 _Lamento la gran tardanza, pero finalmente he podido actualizar gracias a estas mini vacaciones y a que la musa pasó a decirme: "¡ya ponte a escribir, mujer!", y bueno, me puse a escribir y salió otro capítulo de "Travesía de invierno", aunque no he podido terminar de hilar "Si yo fuera Cupido"._

 _Dicho sea de paso, agradezco a todas esas personitas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario: en serio, me motivan a seguir con la historia. Si no fuera por los ánimos que me dan, yo creo que la habría dejado botada hasta el final de los tiempos (junio, julio)._

 _Sin más, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Supongo que el siguiente estará listo en cuanto tenga tiempo, ya que, a la entada de vacaciones, siguen unas semanas agitadas en la universidad._

 _¡Saludos!_


	5. V: Lo siento

**Travesía de invierno**

V: Lo siento

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

Como era de esperarse, siguió un incómodo silencio en el que ella aprovechó para analizar la reacción de su acompañante: no era lo que le hubiera gustado, ya que había arrugado ligeramente el ceño. Él, preocupado por las palabras que había pronunciado la muchacha, bajó ambas cejas. Sucrette, sin perder ni un solo detalle del rostro del muchacho, no se había esperado esa reacción, así que se limitó a esperar una respuesta. Lysandro, como pensando detenidamente en lo que iba a decir, enmudeció durante todo un minuto que se convirtió en una aplastante hora para ella.

—Mi querida Sucrette —la llamó con voz suave—, tú también me gustas —ella se sorprendió un instante, aunque la cara de Lysandro le anunció que todavía quedaba algo que decir—; sin embargo, mi aprecio por ti es el que se siente por una amiga muy especial, no por…— la ojiazul dejó de escuchar, sus oídos no lograban captar lo que seguía diciendo el victoriano; tal vez no necesitaba oír nada más. Lysandro movía sus manos suavemente, intentando explicarse lo más delicadamente que podía, aunque la respuesta no iba a cambiar con toda esa amabilidad: la había rechazado. Sus sentimientos, sus preciosos sentimientos que había mantenido ocultos durante todo ese tiempo, se habían ido al demonio.

La joven se sintió mareada por un instante, ya que tanta información la había abrumado. A pesar de que sus sentidos seguían bloqueados, pudo escuchar por un instante: —Aprecio tus sentimientos por mí, en verdad, pero lamento no poder corresponderte de la misma manera. Lo siento, Sucrette.

 _Lamento no poder corresponderte de la misma manera. Lo siento, Sucrette._

… _De la misma manera. Lo siento, Sucrette._

 _Lo siento, Sucrette._

 _Lo siento. Lo siento._

La pelinegra sintió que una parte de su interior se había quebrado dolorosamente. No sabía que las palabras pudieran lastimar de esa manera a una persona, sobre todo las que tenían la intención de confortarla. Nunca se había sentido tan mal como en ese instante; le faltaban fuerzas para todo, así que cerró sus ojos brevemente y respiró hondo, pues necesitaba serenarse un poco. Sí, quería dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, quería hacer muchas cosas, pero la simple presencia de Lysandro se lo impedía. Sus ojos esmeralda y oro la veían con tanta preocupación que ella, para evitar hacer todo un drama enfrente del recinto, se tragó toda la amargura que sentía y le sonrió para llamarlo una vez más, la última de esa noche.

—Lysandro —el aludido seguía con su atención fija en ella, —gracias por haberme escuchado. Lamento haber traído esa clase de tema, cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo —el muchacho se sintió culpable al oír eso. —Quizá pienses que soy egoísta, pero no me quedaré a la observación con telescopio: ya es tarde y mis padres deben estar esperándome.

—Está bien —dijo él, taciturno. —Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

—No te preocupes —contestó ella al instante, rechazando el ofrecimiento del victoriano; tras darse media vuelta, siguió: —la parada no está lejos y el autobús me deja cerca de casa. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

Sin volverse, la muchacha comenzó a caminar lentamente, esperando que él no la siguiera. No quería verlo más durante esa noche; estaba segura de que se echaría a llorar escandalosamente, si se encontraba una vez más en presencia de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Pronto, Lysandro vio cómo Sucrette, ya en la parada, desapareció tras la llegada del autobús. El victoriano la miró melancólicamente, estaba seguro de que su relación no sería la misma, pero no había nada que él hubiera podido hacer además de aquello, ya que el corazón no obedece a nadie más que a sí mismo. El problema radicaba en que, a pesar de que esa jovencita era una persona increíble, una de las pocas con las que él podía hablar con naturalidad, no estaba seguro de poder decirle que sus sentimientos eran los mismos.

La pelinegra se apostó en un sitio solitario de la parte trasera del vehículo, quedando al lado de la ventana. Las luces nocturnas le anunciaban que faltaba un mes para las festividades, ya que algunas tiendas ya comenzaban con el concierto de series navideñas tan típico del invierno y su prodigalidad. Normalmente, se entretenía en ver la danza difusa de los focos ante el movimiento del autobús: era como si éstos intentaran rehuirlo inútilmente, dejando una estela colorida durante su partida; sin embargo, su ánimo ahora la invitaba a mirar sin gran interés, tan sólo anhelando llegar rápido a casa.

 _Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento, Sucrette._

Su corazón se encogió una vez más al recordar la voz de Lysandro, sus facciones torcidas por la confusión y la calidez con que le había hablado. Las lágrimas de la muchacha seguían retenidas, cristalizando un poco sus ojos sin llegar a resbalar, ya que ella no lo permitía. Necesitaba llegar pronto, encerrarse en su habitación y dejar salir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos: quería gritar, quería llorar, quería ir contra todo el mundo ella sola, pero nadie era culpable de nada. Si Lysandro la había rechazado, no había nada que hacer, sino agradecerle su sinceridad y seguir adelante a pesar de que todo se hubiera derrumbado momentáneamente. Ya haría eso después, cuando el dolor amainara, ya que, en esos momentos, no podía pensar claramente y sólo quería que todo avanzara sin ella.

Tras una gran espera, la ojiazul bajó en la parada que la dejaba cerca del instituto. Habría podido seguir por la misma ruta hasta bajarse más cerca de su casa, pero le apetecía caminar y espabilarse con el aire frío que rozaba sus mejillas y levantaba sus cabellos. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el camino conocido, yendo lentamente, haciendo que sus zapatillas resonaran en el pavimento. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría la peliblanca, cuando supiera del desastre ocurrido esa noche; de seguro, habría gran revuelo en el instituto y Lysandro tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.

—Mañana tendré que verlo —se dijo la pelinegra, sintiendo amargura en su interior.

Probablemente todo ese teatro llegaría a oídos de todo el mundo, suscitando las burlas de Ámber y sus amigas, los cuestionarios de Peggy, y un largo, largo etcétera. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir al instituto si todos se enteraban de su fracaso amoroso? Más que importarle la opinión de los otros estudiantes, estaba segura de que le dolería el recordar constantemente lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Sucrette llegó a la cafetería, ahora cerrada, en que había pasado tan agradable rato con el delegado, la miró durante unos momentos y siguió su camino. Se acordó de la sonrisa de Nathaniel, encantado de pasar el rato con ella; ¿qué habría sucedido si él la hubiera invitado a salir antes que ella a Lysandro? Tal vez ahora estaría siendo acompañada por el rubio a casa, después de haber pasado un rato agradable los dos, como buenos amigos que eran.

Poco después, doblando la esquina, se desvió hacia la calle que la llevaba a las tiendas; amén del café, que se había terminado en el autobús, quería algo más para animarse un poco.

—Quizá algo dulce… —se dijo la ojiazul.

Al entrar, una persona iba de salida, así que se detuvo para esperar que aquel individuo saliera. Ni siquiera se fijó en quién era, así que siguió su camino hacia el interior del local.

—Llevaré esto —dijo la muchacha, luego de haber tomado un vaso de chocolate caliente.

—¡Gracias! ¡Vuelva pronto! —escuchó al salir.

Sucrette se sentó en una banquita que estaba fuera del lugar; sacó la tapa y comenzó a soplar en la superficie líquida, intentando enfriarla un poco para no quemarse. Cuando soportó el calor que emanaba, lo probó sin gran deleite, como había pensado. Era una lástima, todo el chocolate que normalmente la extasiaba ahora no era más que algo tan insípido como el agua. Ambas manos sostenían el recipiente de cartón, calentándose con el calor remanente. Era agradable, era reconfortante en cierta medida, era tan cálido como…

 _Lo siento, Sucrette._

—Lysandro —musitó ella, sintiendo que le dolía el corazón.

Sin embargo, sus lágrimas se detuvieron en seco, cuando ella notó que no estaba sola. Su vista, inclinada hacia abajo, observó primero unos zapatos negros, luego un pantalón de mezclilla color añil, rebasado por un suéter de entramado gris, lapislázuli y blanco, y, finalmente, esos ojos ambarinos que reconocería en cualquier parte.

—N-Nathaniel… —la muchacha no sabía qué decir.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? —preguntó él sin expresar ninguna sorpresa por su encuentro, sino una especie de preocupación que Sucrette aún no lograba adivinar completamente en su rostro.

Esa palabra, sola, resonó en su cabeza espantosamente, recordándole que Lysandro ya no estaba a su lado y que ella misma había huido de la compañía del victoriano, porque no soportaba la respuesta que éste le había dado. Había intentado calmarse, pero su corazón se encogió una vez más. Con gran esfuerzo, la azabache se reprimió y consiguió formular algunas palabras:

—Yo… —la ojiazul miró nerviosamente hacia los lados, buscando cómo evadir la pregunta. Cuando reparó en el vaso de chocolate caliente, dijo rápidamente: —Vine a comprar esto —respondió con una sonrisa infinitamente forzada y dejó la bebida a un lado.

—¿Pero a esta hora?

—Tenía ganas de caminar y no tenía nada que hacer.

—Pero, ¿no me dijiste que ibas a salir hoy?

—Sí, pero eso fue hace un rato… —el rubio percibió un cambio en la mirada de Sucrette; parecía que las preguntas, de alguna manera, la iban acorralando a un sitio al que no sabía si quería llegar. Sin embargo, continuó con su cuestionario.

—Ya veo. Realmente me sorprendí hace unos momentos, iba de salida cuando tú entraste: parecía que no ponías atención a lo que hacías. ¿Por qué tan distraída?

—Pensaba en algo más… —masculló Sucrette. Se puso de pie en un momento y miró a Nathaniel lo más serenamente que pudo. —Ya volveré a casa. Hasta mañana.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, la ojiazul dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente por la calle, volviendo el camino, y llegó a su hogar sin ningún contratiempo.

Sucrette subió inmediatamente a su habitación y se echó en su cama, extendiéndose completamente por lo largo. Pensaba que estaría triste e inundada de lágrimas una vez que hubiese llegado, pero se encontraba cansada mentalmente y su cuerpo le exigía reposo. Sus pensamientos, no obstante, lograron detener a Morfeo momentáneamente. Todavía le costaba trabajo asimilar todo lo que había pasado en las horas pasadas, sobre todo la parte del observatorio: tanta belleza había sido opacada por la respuesta de Lysandro.

Hacía tiempo, cuando Debrah había llegado al instituto para ponerlo de cabeza, la pelinegra había llorado muchísimo en el pecho de Lysandro, el único chico que le había creído; los brazos del victoriano se sentían tan cálidos que las lágrimas, movidas por el sentimiento de protección que le brindaba el cantante, fácilmente hubieran imitado un efluvio de agua sin fin. En esa ocasión, Lysandro había sido su oasis en medio de tantas dificultades y, desde entonces, se había propuesto estar siempre con él hasta que se decidiera ella misma a abandonar su timidez y lanzarse a conquistar su corazón. Y, ciertamente, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Se sentía como una verdadera perdedora.

Vencidos sus párpados, Sucrette se quedó dormida y la noche pasó sin esperarla. El día despuntó solemnemente con una explosión naranja, cual un ramo de capuchinas de distintos tonos, cuyos pétalos se extendían, como un hermoso tapiz, sobre el horizonte. La ojiazul despertó al fin, viendo que era un poco más temprano que de costumbre, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse antes de ir al instituto. Se puso un pantalón liso negro, una blusa con muchos puntitos de distintos azules mezclados con negro y blanco, unos zapatos de tacón, igualmente de oscuros, y una chaqueta del mismo color.

Esta vez se llevó el paraguas por si las dudas, ya que no deseaba tener otro incidente como el de la semana pasada; de todas formas, si el día permanecía seco, siempre podía dejarlo en su taquilla. Cuando salió de casa, noviembre y su cortejo de vientos helados la saludaron rozando su mejilla y tirando de sus cabellos juguetonamente. La muchacha tomó el autobús y, luego de un rato, estuvo frente al Sweet Amoris. No vio a nadie en el patio, así que entró en completo silencio.

—¡Hola, Su! —escuchó desde el umbral.

—¡Hola! —respondió ella con la misma intensidad, acercándose a Alexy y a Kentin, quien apenas se daba la vuelta, pues estaba sacando unas cosas de su casillero.

—¿Y Armin? —preguntó, —es raro no verlo con ustedes.

—Está en el salón; fuimos al centro comercial ayer y se compró un nuevo videojuego, ¡ya te has de imaginar cómo está! —la muchacha sonrió. —Ah, por cierto —dijo el gemelo, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, como buscando algo, —¡toma!, te compramos algo —Kentin hizo una expresión de sorpresa.

Ella extendió sus manos para recibir el pequeño objeto que el peliazul depositó en éstas; era una pulserita plateada con piedritas de distintos tonos de azul, en el centro tenía una florecita —una azucena— completamente blanca. La muchacha le agradeció vivamente y se la puso en la muñeca derecha, alzando la manga de su chaqueta para lucirla ante los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban.

—¡Gracias, es preciosa! —Alexy sonrió vivamente al ver que había elegido bien.

—¡Es bueno ver que te haya gustado tanto! —respondió llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca, sonriendo ampliamente; le encantaba ver a su mejor amiga tan contenta.

Kentin también se alegró al ver que las perlas de la muchacha asomaban de su boca. Alexy se dio cuenta de su expresión y se le ocurrió algo para incordiarlo, así que le dijo:

—¿También quieres una, Ken?

—¿Eh? —el ojiverde enarcó una ceja.

—Tú podrías escoger el color, Ken.

—¡Que no me digas Ken!

—Mientras sea para ti, claro está —continuó—. Pero si es para tu novia, olvídalo.

—¿Novia? ¿Qué novia? —preguntó Kentin, molesto. Sucrette seguía la entretenida conversación en silencio.

—Ámber, obviamente.

—Serás… —Alexy se estaba ganando una lección de una o dos cosas que había aprendido en la academia militar.

—Qué pulsera más bonita —era la voz de Rosalya, que interrumpía los pensamientos asesinos de uno y las risas de los otros dos.

—Hola, Rosa —la saludó la pelinegra alegremente, aunque su semblante tranquilo cambió de súbito a uno de terror al ver los ojos inquisidores de su amiga.

—Tienes que contármelo todo, t-o-d-o, T-O-D-O, ¿vale? —Alexy y Kentin se miraron mutuamente, sin comprender de lo que hablaban aquéllas dos.

—En… el receso —dijo la pelinegra, intentando postergarlo.

—¡Vale!, ¡vale!

Unos minutos después, entraron todos al aula A, donde tenían clase de literatura nuevamente. El profesor, tan tranquilo como acostumbraba, distribuyó unas nuevas copias a sus alumnos, ya que abordarían un nuevo género literario. Nathaniel, que se había sentado detrás de Sucrette, pues ella se había quedado al lado de Rosalya, alternaba su mirada entre las hojas y la muchacha: no había podido hablar con ella a causa del poco tiempo que le dejaba la directora por la nueva actividad del instituto.

Aun si la había visto el día anterior, no había sido suficiente. Recordó sus facciones serenas, casi sin expresión, a partir de las que intuía que la ojiazul estaba escondiendo algo. Quería saberlo, quería preguntarle (interrogarla sería la palabra adecuada), pero dudaba de hasta qué punto podría indagar sin incomodarla mucho. Si no se equivocaba y la pelinegra callaba algo, debería tener cuidado con sus propias palabras, si no, podría volverse en su contra.

Nathaniel suspiró casi inaudiblemente, recargando su mano derecha en la barbilla. Al observar que Sucrette, siempre tan atenta a la clase de literatura, se encontraba algo distraída, se preocupó más por ella y decidió abordarla en cuanto pudiera. ¿Qué cosa la estaría preocupando tanto? No pudo responderse, ya que una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Señor Nathaniel? —parecía que el docente ya lo había llamado varias veces.

—Perdón, profesor —dijo el delegado, algo sonrojado por la vergüenza. Se escuchó una risa socarrona al fondo, era Castiel. Lo ignoró y volvió la vista al profesor.

Al terminar de leer, el delegado volvió a sentarse y, casi maquinalmente, posó una vez más sus ojos en los de la ojiazul quien también lo observaba. Se sonrieron fugazmente y ella volvió la vista a las hojas sin hacer nada más. Melody quizá fue la única que notó cómo las miradas del delegado seguían buscando ávidamente las luces de Sucrette. Apretó el lápiz con la mano derecha, estrujándolo hasta casi partirlo por la mitad; era frustrante que no la viera a ella, sino a la pelinegra. Ya buscaría el momento de pasar tiempo con él en la sala de delegados, después de todo, ambos cubrían el mismo puesto y las circunstancias los juntaban a menudo.

Concluyó la clase un poco antes de lo usual, pues la directora necesitaba reunirse con los profesores en una sesión extraoficial, de manera que también se canceló la siguiente clase, y estaban todos libres hasta el término del receso. Rosalya y Sucrette se pusieron de pie, aunque la primera salió rápidamente del aula, haciendo rápidos ademanes a su amiga, como para indicarle que la vería más tarde. Sola, la ojiazul anduvo entre las filas de bancas hasta llegar a la puerta. Entonces Nathaniel notó algo interesante: ella había pasado de largo frente a Lysandro y Castiel, ni siquiera había volteado a verlos, como acostumbraba.

—Esp… —el victoriano se quedó con el resto de la palabra en la boca y su mano un poco levantada, como queriendo asir la muñeca de Sucrette, pero fue inútil, ya que la muchacha ya había desaparecido.

—Vaya, así que la tabla también tiene su temperamento —dijo en voz alta, aunque para sí mismo; observó a su amigo y, sin pensarlo, continuó: —¿se pelaron o algo? —preguntó.

—No exactamente, pero es un tema delicado —una mueca de preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de Lysandro, acontecimiento digno de admiración, ya que se trataba de alguien muy tranquilo y moderado.

—¿Y tú qué miras? —el pelirrojo había notado que Nathaniel estaba escuchando su conversación. Los ojos penetrantes del delegado lo atravesaron, con rencor, y luego se posaron brevemente en el victoriano, como queriendo adivinar la causa del comportamiento de la ojiazul.

El rubio no respondió nada, sino que se aprestó a salir del salón y seguir a Sucrette para averiguar lo que sucedía. Revisó los pasillos, el aula B, el sótano, las escaleras, el aula de ciencias, recorrió todo de nuevo y salió al patio, donde sólo divisó a Charlotte y a Li sentadas en los escalones del lado opuesto al suyo; nada en el gimnasio, nada en el club de jardinería.

—¿Dónde se metió? —pensó Nathaniel, dispuesto a recorrer nuevamente el instituto entero.

—¡Nathaniel! —el aludido reconoció la voz de inmediato.

—¿Melody? ¿Pasa algo? —la castaña estaba agitada, pues había llegado corriendo.

—La directora nos necesita en la reunión, parece que pondrán en marcha antes de lo esperado.

—¿Justo ahora? —ahí se iban sus planes.

—Sí, vamos.

Sin más remedio, el rubio la siguió, desganado, maldiciendo internamente su mala suerte. Anduvieron hasta la sala de profesores, cuya puerta tocaron un par de veces a fin de obtener el permiso de entrar. Sin darse cuenta, Peggy los siguió a hurtadillas para enterarse de todo cuanto fuera una novedad digna de entrar en a primera plana del periódico del Sweet Amoris. Sin embargo, al enterarse de que los planes se adelantaban, se frustró, ya que el número de esa semana ya había salido y necesitaba esperar hasta la siguiente para publicar: sería demasiado tarde.

—¡Rayos!, lo han escondido bastante bien esta vez—pensó antes de irse refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Mientras tales cosas sucedían, Sucrette estaba en los vestuarios de mujeres, esperando que Rosalya fuera a su encuentro. Probablemente no era el mejor lugar, pero no se le había ocurrido ningún otro mejor para conservar en privado lo que tendría que decir; no quería que nadie más se enterara de su completa derrota en el planetario. Sentada en un banco con las piernas juntas, la cabeza gacha, fija la mirada en sus manos, cuyos dedos entrelazaba y soltaba una y otra vez; la pelinegra permaneció callada durante, aproximadamente, diez o quince minutos. Las pisadas acercándose y el chirrido de la puerta le avisaron que ya había llegado su amiga.

—Lo siento, siempre me extiendo cuando hablo por teléfono con Leigh —dijo la peliblanca, las mejillas sonrosadas acentuaban la felicidad de su rostro.

—Está bien —respondió a ojiazul, alzando sus ojos hacia la faz de Rosalya.

—Dime, ¿cómo te fue ayer? Necesito todos los detalles. ¿Le gustó cómo te vestiste? ¿Te dijo algo lindo?

—Dijo que lucía radiante —la ojiazul se sonrojó levemente, aunque no con la misma intensidad que en otras ocasiones. Se adivinaba en el rojo de sus mejillas el mismo que tiñe ligeramente a una rosa marchita.

—¡Nada mal! —respondió Rosalya, sin leer correctamente la expresión de su amiga—, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes en medio de la oscuridad del planetario?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Algo, ¡lo que sea! Quiero detalles.

—Entramos, subimos, buscamos asientos, pero me tropecé y él me tomó de la mano para evitar que sucediera de nuevo. Me soltó cuando comenzó la proyección —Rosalya sonrió enormemente, era evidente que estaba contenta por lo que escuchaba, así que continuó con las preguntas.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Lysandrito es todo un caballero.

—Sí, es muy amable… —la voz de la pelinegra se apagó más.

—¿Y luego qué sucedió? Dime, dime.

—Salimos, tomamos café y…

—¿Y…? —el suspenso, aunque breve, mataba a la peliblanca —. ¿Te le declaraste?

—S-sí —la voz de Sucrette sonaba con un eco lejano perdido en las arenas de un vasto desierto; la cara de su amiga se iluminó al máximo.

—¡¿Y?! ¡No me digas, no me digas!, ¿están saliendo?, ¿te tomó la mano camino a casa?... ¿Te besó?

—…azó —la voz de la pelinegra era casi inaudible.

—¿Qué dices, Su? —Rosalya enarcó una ceja.

—Él —hizo una pausa, intentó serenarse y prosiguió—, me rechazó —dijo al fin, sonriendo tristemente.

—¿Q-qué? —la de ojos dorados no entendía, ¿había escuchado mal?

—Sí, Lysandro me rechazó ayer —la feliz expresión de Rosalya se desvaneció de inmediato, mudándose por incredulidad y estupefacción en un santiamén; finalmente, la sucedió la confusión, que concluyó en ira. Quería matar a Lysandro. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a ir a buscarlo y decirle una o dos cosas importantes. Olvidando que habían elegido reunirse en los vestuarios gracias a la confidencialidad que los rodeaba, aquélla alzó la voz:

—¡¿Pero cómo se atreve ese…?! —la peliblanca dejó inconclusa su maldición al sentir las manos de Sucrette sujetando su diestra.

—Siéntate por favor, Rosa —la voz de la muchacha sonaba tan tranquila que su amiga sintió un escalofrío—. Está bien, es mejor así. Tan sólo me gustaría olvidar que todo esto sucedió alguna vez, así que no me lo recuerdes de nuevo, ¿vale? —no hubo manera de negarse. Dejando, por el momento, de lado el interrogatorio con el que deseaba azotar al cantante, dio su palabra de no hablar más de lo sucedido.

Se quedaron en silencio de repente. No había nada más que decir al respecto, era un asunto zanjado. Sucrette soltó la mano de Rosalya y se puso de pie con una sonrisa tan tenue que apenas se asomaba de sus labios.

—Iré al club de jardinería, tengo que terminar unos pendientes. Te veo más tarde, Rosa —y, sin dejarla responder, salió de los vestuarios en un instante.

—Su… —murmuró la peliblanca, aún asimilando lo que había escuchado.

El sonido del metal chocando contra la placa que conformaba el pestillo de la cerradura confirmó que la ojiazul ya se había ido. Afuera, el gimnasio estaba completamente vacío, así que la muchacha caminó despacio, pensando en lo que haría a continuación. Todo el buen humor que había ganado al lado de Alexy y Kentin se había esfumado tras haber expresado a Rosalya el desastre del planetario. ¿Era tan fácil como ella lo había puesto? ¿Podría olvidar sin dificultad? Ojalá, porque le entristecía pensar en que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido para nada. El amor dolía mucho, ya no quería volver a intentarlo.

Salió hacia el gimnasio; vio a Castiel, que también notó su presencia, y a Lysandro, de espaldas, con su libreta en la mano. Probablemente estaban discutiendo sobre canciones nuevas para ensayar, arreglos, quizá una nueva melodía sin letra… ya no le importaba. Tal como hacía un rato, siguió de largo, sin mirar a nadie, hasta el club de jardinería; necesitaba herramientas, así que entró a la bodega y se encerró ahí para aprovechar la soledad que la rodeaba. El sonido de la madera contra su espalda fue seco.

La muchacha sintió que sus manos y espalda, recargadas en la madera, temblaron ante los golpes que provenían del exterior: alguien tocaba la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras ahí, Sucrette?— era la voz de Lysandro, —me gustaría hablar contigo.

La muchacha entró en pánico: todo su cuerpo se tensó al máximo y su respiración se agitó a una velocidad exagerada para el reposo, al punto que debió cubrirse con las manos para no delatarse por el simple soplo de su nariz. Temblaba, no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía quedarse ahí y pretender que no estaba en la bodega o sería el momento indicado para aclararse y quedar en buenos términos con Lysandro? Era más sensata la segunda opción, pero le faltaba valor. La pelinegra se moría de miedo, no quería enfrentarse a esa situación, así que prefirió quedarse quieta y rezar para que aquél se fuera pronto.

De nuevo, el peliblanco llamó a la puerta.

—¿Sucrette?

—Vete… —pensó la ojiazul.

—Estaba seguro de que venía hacia este lugar—dijo el victoriano en voz alta.

—Vete por favor —suplicó la muchacha, en silencio, y cerró los ojos.

Tocó una vez más, pero el resultado fue el mismo: le contestó el resonar de la madera contra su puño. Lysandro, al notar que eran infructuosos sus esfuerzos, pensó que sólo había sido su imaginación: ¿y si Sucrette se había internado un poco más en el jardín en lugar de entrar a la bodega? Quizá no sería una mala idea recorrerlo y, en caso de que no estuviera, volver al patio con Castiel.

Los ojos esmeralda y oro únicamente observaron los vivos colores de las flores invernales y algunas macetas con anotaciones, probablemente hechas por Jade: quizá eran tareas para los miembros del club. Entre éstas, habían sido dejados unos guantes de goma color azul, abandonados al pie de las camelias. Los reconoció, ya que varias veces los había visto en las manos de la ojiazul, quien frecuentemente los olvidaba en el jardín o en el salón de clases. Alrededor de ellos, había hojas tiradas por todas partes, normal en esa época del año, el fin del otoño y el principio del invierno, y éstas crujían bajo sus botas. Alzó la vista una vez más para mirar a su alrededor, pero no tuvo suerte; Sucrette no estaba en ese lugar, tal vez había ido a otra parte.

—Te dije que no estaba aquí —Castiel había entrado al jardín.

—Pensé que había venido por sus tareas del club. Me pregunto a dónde se fue.

—Estamos hablando de ella; vive moviéndose por todo el instituto. Ya la encontrarás más tarde.

—Tal vez tengas razón… —Lysandro echó otra mirada rápida a todo el lugar, pero se convenció de que sólo estaba Castiel.

Cuando los pasos del victoriano y su amigo crujieron a la distancia, la muchacha decidió salir de su escondite para ponerse en marcha con las labores. Después de calmarse, respiró profundamente y caminó hasta las macetas, llevando una palita en la mano, y notó unas indicaciones hechas en unos papelitos; cada una tenía algo distinto: "llevar al aula de ciencias", "regar", "llevar a la sala de delegados", "trasplantar", "podar" y otras indicaciones más había en ellas. La mayoría era plantas que florecían en los climas fríos sin ningún problema. La pelinegra alargó sus manos para tomar una de las macetitas, pero notó que aún temblaban.

—Cálmate, ya no está aquí —se dijo a sí misma.

Tomó aire profundamente y, poco después, salió con un pequeño alhelí, cuya nota indicaba que debía ser llevado al aula B, probablemente como mera decoración. Entró al instituto y llegó hasta el segundo pasillo sin ver a nadie; tras entrar al salón y cerrar la puerta tras sí, dejó la planta en el escritorio del profesor: el color amarillo, ligeramente sonrosado, de sus pétalos era muy hermoso, sobre todo porque se matizaba hasta llegar a un anaranjado delicado hacia las puntas. Sonrió, de alguna manera, las flores le recordaban los ojos de Nathaniel: igual de dulces.

Sucrette se sonrojó levemente al recordar el beso que el delegado le había plantado en la mejilla hacía unos días. Sabía que había sido una manera cariñosa de despedirse entre dos buenos amigos, como ellos dos, pero le inquietaba un poco a una parte de ella. Luego le vino a la mente el par jade y oro que conformaba los ojos de Lysandro. Él la había buscado, quizá para conversar sobre lo sucedido y añadir una que otra cosa que, al fin y al cabo, no cambiaría nada. No quería verlo. No quería hablar del asunto otra vez.

La muchacha miró la maceta: los pétalos brillaban intensamente gracias a la luz que recibía de la ventana que se alzaba a la derecha del aula. El amarillo de la flor era tan intenso que embargaba, aun sin desearlo. Se preguntaba si esa alegría que despedían las flores podía llegar a reemplazar el mal sabor de boca que conservaba del planetario.

—Lysandro… —dijo en un suspiro inaudible.

Sus pensamientos la distrajeron de tal manera que no escuchó los ecos de unos pasos que, a través del pasillo, se acercaban al aula, resonando cada vez más cerca. La puerta se cerró con gran delicadeza al tiempo en que permitió a un muchacho la entrada.

—Su… —musitó.

Nathaniel la vio ahí: se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que tenía plena vista de su hermoso cabello negro y largo, el cual caía encantadoramente por su espalda y le llegaba hasta la mitad de ésta; ambas manos las tenía hacia los lados, apoyadas en el borde del escritorio, y el resto de su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás. Se acercó en silencio y llegó a su lado. Los ojos azules de la jovencita miraban, por la ventana, hacia el exterior sin ninguna atención en particular, era como si ella se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sucrette? —la llamó sin obtener respuesta.

—Sucrette… —aunque la voz de Nathaniel sonó más dulce, el resultado fue el mismo.

Llamarla no funcionaba, así que el rubio colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de la muchacha, quien salió de su ensoñación y miró al delegado, el cual le sonrió por un instante.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, —te llamé un par de veces, pero parecía que estabas en la luna.

—Nath… —masculló sorprendida. —Estoy bien, no te preocupes —respondió, reincorporándose.

Él le quitó la mano del hombro y se puso frente a su amiga. No iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, no sin haber hablado en serio.

—Su, escucha —el muchacho se acercó más a ella, arrinconándola contra el escritorio, —seré claro —la muchacha enarcó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza. —Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —ella torció sus facciones un poco; tenía una idea de hacia dónde iba todo.

—Lo sé, gracias, Nath —le sonrió mientras lo veía a los ojos. —Pero estoy bien, te lo digo. Ahora, debo volver al… —se calló al sentir la dura mirada del delegado. Ya no podía soportarlo.

—¿Por qué me dices que estás bien cuando es evidente que no? Ayer en la noche, me pareció que estabas triste y te fuiste muy rápido, de manera que no pude hablar contigo y preguntarte. Me dije que tal vez era mi imaginación y que estaba pensándolo demasiado, pero hoy, en clase de literatura, tuve la impresión de que algo te inquietaba mucho: no ponías la misma atención que otros días y tu manera de actuar era distinta. ¿Qué sucede?

Sucrette entró en pánico. Nunca se había imaginado que él era tan observador. ¿Nathaniel lo sabía y estaba intentando confirmar sus sospechas, o realmente desconocía lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué debía responder? Dudaba si sus ojos de miel hervían por enfado o si se derretían por preocupación; quizá hacían ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. ¿Sería una buena idea hablar con él sobre su fracaso?

—Nath, yo… —no estaba segura de cómo iniciar con la explicación.

—Tiene que ver con tu cita de ayer, ¿verdad? —ella se sobresaltó, confirmando las sospechas del delegado.

—La verdad es que… —.

—¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? —la voz de Nathaniel sonaba cada vez más furiosa.

—Nath…

—¿Es del instituto?

—¿Eh?

—Porque si es así, yo…

—¡Basta! —exclamó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido.

La vergüenza, consternación y miedo que se habían apoderado de ella hacía unos instantes se transformaron en una creciente ira. No estaba dispuesta a someterse al interrogatorio de nadie en ese momento. No quería sentirse así otra vez. Las preguntas de su mente ahora se habían mudado y fusionado en una más simple:

—¿A ti qué te importa? —replicó la pelinegra.

—¿Disculpa? —el ojimiel no se esperaba eso.

—Lo que haya pasado o no, no te incumbe —la expresión de la muchacha se debatía entre la furia y la vergüenza de recordar el incidente. —Déjame en paz.

—¿Así que no me incumbe? —preguntó él con una voz más serena y ronca. Le colocó las manos en los hombros y la miró a los ojos: —estoy preocupado por ti, no me digas que no me incumbe; soy tu amigo.

—Si fueras mi amigo, entenderías que no quiero hablar de ello —respondió secamente la muchacha.

—¡¿Entonces tengo que dejarte sola con lo que sea que te haya hecho ese idiota?!

—No lo llames idiota.

Era el colmo, lo estaba defendiendo. Nathaniel la soltó y se dio un rápido masaje en el rostro con ambas manos; a veces lo fastidiaba la estupidez de las personas. ¿Cómo es que Sucrette podía comportarse de esa manera? No lo entendía.

—¿Defiendes a un idiota, Sucrette?

—Él no hizo nada, fue mi culpa.

—¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? No digas tonterías.

—Fue mi culpa, ¡ya déjalo, ¿quieres?! —dijo ella, mientras se hacía a un lado para irse. —Me voy a terminar mis tareas del club.

—No lo creo —él la tomó del brazo, —todavía no hemos terminado.

—Nathaniel, suéltame.

—Esta conversación sigue.

—¡Esto es un maldito interrogatorio!

—¡Estás exagerando!

—¡Déjame en paz! —la pelinegra forcejeó en vano, el delegado era más fuerte que ella.

—¡Estoy preocupado por ti, maldición!

—¡Bien!, ¡¿quieres saber qué sucedió?! —gritó mientras se soltaba del agarre, —¡¿de verdad lo anhelas tanto?! —la ojiazul hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire, dio unos pasos hacia el escritorio y apoyó su mano en éste mientras le daba la espalda al rubio—. Me rechazaron, ¿feliz?

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Ariste reportándose una vez más con un capítulo nuevo de esta historia. Debo confesar que reestructuré este capítulo varias veces, pues no quedaba conforme con la dirección de la trama, pero he conseguido encaminarlo a donde quería. Espero que el resultado, el cual iré proyectando conforme avance este fic, sea de su agrado._

 _Como siempre, traigo el tiempo encima (además de que el episodio 30 me dejó con un muy mal sabor de boca :(_ _—ya lo saben quienes lo han jugado o quienes aman los_ spoilers _—_ _), por lo que no sé con certeza cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
